Extraordinary Measures
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: Somewhat AU - A bet gone wrong results in a kidnapping. With everything on the line, the team is willing to go to extraordinary measures to get one of their own back, safe and sound. **NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_EXTRAORDINARY __MEASURES__:_**_  
_**_those which cannot be obtained or used without excessive expense, pain, or other inconvenience, or which, if used, would not offer a reasonable hope of benefit_

**A/N: So, here's my new AU fic. This is just the prologue. Future chapters will be longer.**

**This takes place on Thursday, while the next chapter will begin on Monday. This is just a glimpse into what's to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: What if I said I did own Castle? ...No, I was just asking what if. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Thursday...**

"Castle!" Esposito shouts over the crowd of noise. "Castle!" He gets no response, not hard to believe, so he yells to the man again, "Rick!"

That gets his attention. Castle turns to look for the detective. He spots him across the room, in the doorframe of the break room.

"We think we got him!"

The speed at which Castle races across the room astounds even him. In the blink of an eye, he's pulling Ryan and Esposito away from the chattering of the room and towards the silence of the meeting room.

"What did you find?" he spits out. "Who is he? Where is he? Where is _she_?"

"Okay. Castle, I have instructions to not tell you these things, so I need you to calm down. I'm going to tell you what we know, but you need promise me you'll keep a cool head. This is Beckett's life we're talking about here. It's not some stupid bet," Esposito says.

"You think I don't know that?" Castle says angrily. "Besides, it was your bet in the first place!"

"Yeah, yeah, well you guys agreed to it! I wouldn't have made the bet if I'd known you were together!" Esposito shouts.

"There was a reason we didn't tell anyone!"

"And I get that bro, but we're your friends. And it's been MONTHS!"

"Well, if this is how you react, I'm glad we kept it a secret." Castle is angry. More angry than he's been in a long time. Because Kate is missing, in the hands of somebody they don't know, and Esposito is arguing with him about the secret relationship.

"I'm just sayin' - "

"SHUT UP!" Ryan finally intervenes and shouts to break up the argument. "Can we focus on Kate?"

Castle nods, "Right, yeah. Javi, you said you had something?" He takes a few deep breaths to try and slow his heart down to a regular beat, but it's no use. His heart rate was a mess even before the fight. He won't be breathing normally until Kate is safe and sound and wrapped up in his arms, under a warm blanket, in his bed.

And that is not going to happen until they find the guy who took her.

"Yeah, we got a name. And his last known address. Castle, we're going to check out his place. You coming?" Ryan tells the man and then waits for a response.

The writer glances towards Gates' office and back to the boys, "Am I allowed to?"

"Who's going to tell her?" Esposito shrugs. "Let's go get our girl back."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review! **

**The next chapter goes back to Monday and will explain everything.**

**Will be updated every Tuesday and Friday unless 'real life' gets in the way.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a story image, please PM me! :D**

**xo Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think there would be much activity on the very short prologue but the response I've gotten in just over a day is amazing! I'm glad there are quite a few people out there interested in this. So, here it is! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle or CSI...or any other television show for that matter. But only Castle and CSI are relevant to this chapter.**

* * *

**Monday...**

Monday mornings always come with a price of laziness and exhaustion and just generally being unprepared for the week ahead. This Monday is no different for Castle and Beckett. After spending a long weekend doing nothing (nothing that included them leaving the loft anyway), they're feeling the effects of Monday more severely than normal.

"Castle! We really have to go," Kate shouts from the front door of the loft.

"Why?" he calls back. "It's not like you let me walk in with you anyway. You make me wait outside. You might as well go and I'll meet you there in a bit."

She thinks about it for a minute. As much as she likes going to the precinct with Castle, he has a point. She does make him wait. "You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

"Okay," she opens the door to head out. She pulls on her boots and leaves, but not before shouting to him, "Don't forget my coffee!" The door slams behind her and startles her. She didn't think it would be so loud. She's used to having Castle there locking the door behind them.

For a Monday morning, the streets are oddly quiet. Not that things are ever _quiet _in New York, but they seem a little less busy today. It makes it easier for her to hail a cab. Even the cab drive to the precinct seems to take half the time, though that could be due to her over-tiredness affecting her ability to pay attention to the drive at all.

When she gets to the precinct, she forgets for a moment that Castle isn't there. She turns to tell him to wait a bit before coming up. But he isn't there, and she walks into the building by herself, reassuring herself he'll be there soon.

"Morning," Ryan and Esposito chorus when they see their boss walk in.

"Morning," Kate smiles at them. She stops at their desks, "What are you two doing here so early on a Monday morning?"

"Jenny and her sister are doing their monthly day together today," Ryan shrugs. "She left early this morning and I saw no reason to stick around longer if I was already up. Javi was already here when I got here, don't know why, he didn't say."

Ryan turns his gaze to his partner and both he and Kate wait for Javier to speak. "Woke up early, couldn't sleep." They both keep staring at him. It's clear they do not believe him. You don't need to be a detective to see that. "What? I swear, on my life, it's the truth."

"On his life?" Kate turns to Kevin. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

"Maybe, yeah," Ryan says. "I mean, I have known him a while, so I guess he's telling the truth."

Esposito rolls his eyes and attempts to change the subject. "Is Castle coming in today? No new cases yet."

"As far as I know," Kate nods, trying to keep it light and inconspicuous. "He hasn't said otherwise, so yeah."

The boys nod and Kate takes that as her sign to head over to her desk. She straightens Castle's chair before sitting down in her own and boots up her computer. Now it's just a matter of time before he gets there.

About twenty minutes later, Beckett checks her watch. It's only been ten minutes. She lets out a sigh that is clearly too loud since it gets her looks from the boys. "Bored," she answers their unasked question. They nod and accept that as an appropriate answer. They are too.

Fifteen minutes (it really is fifteen) later, Castle finally arrives, clutching not two, but four cups of coffee.

"Yo, thanks man," Esposito claps Castle's shoulder as he takes one of the Styrofoam cups.

"Yeah, thanks Castle," Ryan takes his cup as well.

Castle shrugs and tells them it's no big deal, then heads over to his chair. He plops down next to Beckett and passes her a coffee. She thanks him and takes a longing sip, closing her eyes as the warmness sloshes down her throat.

"I needed that," she says. "Thank you."

Castle smiles at her and takes a gulp of his own, "So no case yet?"

"Not yet, no," Ryan says. "And nothing on Friday either so my paperwork is completely done. Yours?"

Both Javier and Kate nod. Esposito glances to his computer. "Is it wrong for me to wish for more paperwork? Or to wish for somebody to be murdered?"

"Hmmm, I'd have to go with a yes. On both those counts," Castle answers.

"Come on guys, cheer up," Kate says. "Could be worse. At least Gates is out of the building today. I'm sure we can find something to do to pass the time until something comes up."

"Yeah? Well, you figure that out, then tell us." Kevin's bored face smirks slightly but he doesn't move other than to lift his cup to his mouth and back down again.

"That's hot coffee," Rick says suddenly, turning to Ryan. "I bet two bucks that I can finish mine before you."

"Really? All the choices, and you're resorting to petty bets?" Beckett sighs.

"Hey, no. Don't talk 'em out of it. This could be good," Esposito hushes her. "Go on. I got two on Ryan as well."

"Well, fine, I got two on Castle," Kate rolls her eyes, but she can't deny she's a little intrigued. Plus, she knows Castle. He definitely drank some of his coffee before he even stepped off the elevator. But the boys don't need to know that.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ryan asks.

"No. Go!" Esposito says.

Castle lifts the cup to his mouth and starts drinking as fast as he can. Ryan does the same and gulps the scalding hot liquid down faster than one should ever drink coffee.

Of course, Castle slams his cup down on the desk first. Kate smirks, "Pay up." She holds out her hand and Esposito hands her two dollars from his pocket. Ryan gives Castle another two.

They go back to their desks, muttering about something. Kate is pretty sure she hears one of them say "cheat" under their breath. But unless they call him out on it, she's not going to go there. She's up two dollars.

"Well...that was fun," Castle sighs. "Remind me why I came in today? There isn't even _paperwork _to do."

"If you remember, I did warn you on the weekend that there wouldn't be much to do today unless a body dropped," Beckett drops her voice to a mere whisper.

"I don't remember," Castle frowns.

Beckett smirks, "Yeah. You were a little...preoccupied."

He glares at her. She knows he hates it when she mentions their, uh, _extracurricular_ activities in the precinct. But that is exactly the reason she does it. "Sorry," she shrugs.

"You are not sorry." He knows her so well.

"Not at all."

"So, tell me Castle, how much coffee did you have left when you bet Ryan?" she whispers, glancing up to make sure they can't be heard. But the boys are having their own conversation and they're paying no attention to their other two partners, whatsoever.

"Two, maybe three, sips left? I pretended a little so that he wouldn't lose by too much," Castle says.

Kate rolls her eyes, "You're insane, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you put up with me anyway," he grins widely at her. "I need more coffee. You ready?"

"No!" she laughs and stands up. "I didn't chug mine. But I'll come with you anyway. Nothing better to do." She gestures around the silent room. There are very few people there other than her team.

"Monday morning blues," Castle calls it. "Everyone who has nothing to do is in a slump and they don't want to do anything."

The break room is empty too. "It's kind of eerie," Kate comments. "I don't like it."

"You're a cop. A cop! And this is what you find creepy?" Castle rolls his eyes at her. It's a habit he's picked up after spending so much time with her. He just can't seem to avoid it anymore. He rolls his eyes at everything, and sometimes he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

"And? You get freaked out by weird things too!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he challenges. He can think of a few. And he knows she could too if she tries hard enough. But he's got Monday morning on his side here. He's got the slim possibility of her not being able to think of anything off the top of her head.

"Like...uh...hmmm," she stumbles on her muttering. "I don't - car washes! Car washes freak you out!"

_Damn it, _he thinks. Yeah, car washes. "Okay. But there was this episode of CSI and -"

"And it scared little baby Castle, I know," she says with her lip curled and puts a pout on her face. Her voice sounds like she's talking to a four year old, not a grown man. "You've told me before."

He turns a glare on her but there is no venom behind it. He just can't be mad at her, not for something so silly. He finishes re-filling his coffee cup and turns to her, "You're good?"

"Yep," she nods. "Still got enough to keep me going for a bit."

They head back out to her desk. Esposito and Ryan are still hunched over, whispering about something. It's getting a bit worrying. They wonder what the boys could possibly be talking about for such a long time.

They get their answer soon enough. Ryan and Esposito both turn up at the same time, both with the same smile on their faces. It's a smile that says 'I've got a plan, and you're not going to like it'.

Kate reads them quickly and turns to Castle, but it seems he's got the smile down as well. They're looking at each other with fear etched on their faces.

"Payback?" Kate whispers to Castle. "For you cheating?"

"Maybe," he shrugs, also whispering.

"We have an idea." It's Ryan who speaks first.

"A plan," Esposito adds. "A bet, of sorts."

"For the two of you," Ryan smirks at them.

"For us?" chortles Kate. She's trying to stay light with it all, but they're freaking her out a little. What kind of bet could make them smile like that? "And what, pray tell, is this bet of yours?"

"Who can get a date first." Esposito's smirk matches that of his partner's. "I got twenty on Castle. Ryan's got twenty on Beckett."

"Who can get - a, a date? What are we, two?" Castle laughs.

Kate elbows him under her desk, out of sight from the boys. She turns to look at him. Her eyes say 'no, we can't' but his say 'we can, it'll be easy'.

She wants to slap him and tell him to remember what happened when the weather girl was killed. Because that hadn't ended well. But she can't. Not in the middle of the squad room with the living version of Roach watching them.

Instead, she settles for turning a glare to him. He turns away from her to avoid feeling guilty but her glare is strong, it's one that burns straight through a person so they can feel it until they finally cave in and look.

He does cave. Castle turns to look at her and he feels everything she's trying to say. He wants to tell her that they have to do it to avoid suspicion.

Her eyes say 'no.' His say 'we have to.' Hers say 'we can find a way out of it.' He nods ever so lightly and tries to tell her with his eyes that the only way to find a way out is to first agree to it. Kate thinks it over. He's right. If they try and get out of it now, it'll just arouse suspicion. They're going to have to agree and find a way out later.

"Fine," Kate turns back to the boys. "We'll do it. But if I win, Espo and Castle, you have to do my paperwork for a month. If you win, we'll do yours."

"Deal," Ryan and Esposito both say at the same time.

"It's a deal," Castle agrees. He looks at her and his eyes are full of apologies. Hers are as well. But it's the only way.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to stop writing? Please review! **

**I promise, it'll pick up soon. This is just setting the tone.**

**Will be updated every Tuesday and Friday unless 'real life' gets in the way.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a story image, please PM me! :D**

**More reviews means quicker updates!**

**xo Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgive me in advance for the murder. If you ever need proof I'm not a killer, take this as it. I can't even write a good murder, let alone get away with a real one.**

**Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing you recognize. If you don't recognize it, I probably still don't own it.**

* * *

"Beckett," Kate answers her phone. All three men are on the edges of their chairs, hoping that she has a case for them. "Uh-huh, okay." It isn't even afternoon and they're all exhausted from doing nothing. "Right, okay." They could really use a case right now. "15 minutes. Bye."

"Was that -?" Ryan asks.

Kate nods. "81st and Madison."

"Do we know anything yet?" Castle asks.

She shakes her head, "It's a woman, looks to be mid thirties. Found by a storeowner."

He nods and follows her out to her car. Ryan and Esposito will meet them there. This gives the two of them a chance to talk about the bet. They haven't been able to, not with the boys there the whole time.

It's not too long of a drive. It's late enough in the morning that the super heavy traffic has subsided and left the steady flow of cars. But it's long enough for them to properly talk about it.

"I don't want to do it," Kate says the moment they're out of earshot. "I can't. Castle, we can't. We have to get out of it somehow! But how? Because they're intent on this. They're not going to just let it go because we say please. But I don't want to go out with someone else, and I don't want you to either. Maybe we should just tell them? I mean, that could end badly too. Castle! What do we do?"

"Woah, woah. Kate, you need to breathe. Okay? Deep breaths." He demonstrates by taking his own deep breaths. She rolls her eyes at him but breathes in and out anyway. Then he continues, "Just ask somebody out. Anybody. Go out on one date but don't do anything. When you get home, I'll come over and we can laugh about it all. It'll be okay. And, if I win, you'll come over when I get home."

"Castle..."

"I don't want to do this either, Kate," he says. "But we haven't got much of a choice, do we?"

She shakes her head sadly, "No, I guess not. Unless..."

"Unless we tell them?" Castle says and she nods. "Yeah, thought about that. But, Kate, that could end up with us not working together anymore. And I'd find a way to deal with that. But I would miss working with you Kate. All of you guys, but you mostly."

"Yeah, me too," she says. "But Castle...we were never going to be able to keep it a secret forever, right? I mean, what if we end up married or something? How are we supposed to keep that from them? I don't want to keep them in the dark forever."

"Nor do I," he agrees. "But do you really want to tell them now?"

If she weren't driving, this would be when Kate would rub her hands across her face and run them through her hair in frustration. But she is driving, so she settles for a deep sigh. "No."

"So we'll just deal with this bet. Get it over with, I mean, how bad can it be?" he asks.

She wishes he wouldn't say that. She's seen enough movies and TV shows to know that things always go wrong when people ask what could possibly go wrong. It's bound to be the same for this. He asks how bad it could be, and it turns out disastrous. It's already going to be a nightmare. She doesn't need a disaster.

"Hey," she looks to him. "We're here."

The street is flooded with police cars and uniforms. The police tape is already set up surrounding the storefront.

Kate and Rick approach the store. A uniform lifts the tape for them and they duck under. Entering the store, they see Ryan and Esposito already there. Lanie is hunched down next to the body of a fairly young woman. The initial call saying she looked mid thirties might be off a little. She looks young thirties, maybe even right on the big three-oh itself.

"What have we got?" she asks, pulling her gloves on as she crouches next to the ME.

"Tiffany Bluehorn," Esposito answers. "Thirty-one, works at a restaurant a few streets over. She runs the place. Engaged, getting married in a few weeks. She ordered her dress from this store. The storeowner recognized her when he got here this morning. Said she was in the dressing room in the back, sitting on the sofa. At first, he didn't realize she was dead."

"What's she doing out here then?" Kate asks. "We don't move bodies..."

Javier rolls his eyes, "New uni. He got here first and thought it would be easier to examine her if she were lying out here. Idiot."

Beckett lets out a deep breath and tries to hold back the frustration she can't help but feel. She looks to Lanie and asks what she knows.

"Honestly? There are no signs of any foul play. If I had to, I'd guess poison of some sort, but I won't know till I get a chance to run a tox screen." The ME looks over her notes. "Time of death appears to be sometime between midnight and five in the morning. I'll have a better time once I figure out what killed her."

"Okay, thanks Lanie," Kate says.

"Anytime girl, just doing my job."

"Hey, guys? Come check this out," they hear Ryan yelling from the back, presumably where the body had been found.

"Whatcha got?" Beckett shouts over to him as Castle and Esposito follow her to the back.

Kevin waits for them to be in a close hearing range before he speaks again. "There's blood."

"And? She was murdered," the storeowner says.

"But she wasn't stabbed or shot," Castle shakes his head. "There were no visible signs on her and she wasn't bleeding."

"So where did the blood come from?" asks the owner.

"That, is a good question," Kate frowns. "And I don't know the answer." She turns to Esposito, "Tell Lanie to check for gunshot residue when she does the tox screen. And ask if there is any sign Tiffany tried to defend herself. Maybe our killer got hurt."

"On it boss," Esposito nods. He heads back to the body to let the ME know.

They wrap up the rest of the initial scene investigating quickly after that. It doesn't take long for Lanie to finish, since there isn't anything to see on the external body. Ryan finishes speaking with the store manager and then he's ready to leave with Esposito, Beckett, and Castle. They'll leave the rest of the canvassing and talking to eyewitnesses to the uniforms.

The car ride back to the precinct doesn't take nearly as long as the car ride to the crime scene did. It's been about half the time when they get to the precinct.

It's a silent ride back. There is no more talk about the bet. They've come to a decision and they're going to go through with it, however grudgingly. There's no need to further the pain by prolonging the discussion.

The first thing Kate does when they arrive at the twelfth is set up their murder board. She puts up the crime scene photos and a picture of the deceased. With the facts they already have up there as well, the team crowds around the whiteboard. It's time to begin the investigation.

"What do we have on the fiancé?" Beckett asks.

"Ryan Mitchell. Thirty-two years old, works for an insurance company. He was shocked. He's on his way in now," Kevin informs the group. "I'll talk to him."

"Yeah." Javier adds, "The vic has a sister, Amber. She's on her way here as well, though she is going to take a while. Won't be here for about an hour still."

"Okay," Beckett frowns at the board. "So what was our vic doing at the store if it was closed? And who else was there?"

"And," Castle says, "how come there was blood at the crime scene? Tiffany wasn't bleeding in any way."

Beckett writes the three questions on the board off to the side. She stares at them for a moment. She almost doesn't hear Ryan and Esposito excuse themselves to interview the fiancé when he arrives.

"Wait a sec?" she caps her marker and dashes after the boys. "Ask him about the wedding and the wedding party? See if there was any tension there, okay?"

"Got it," Ryan and Esposito nod. They excuse themselves for real now and take the future husband to the meeting room.

"Beckett," Castle says. "What if it wasn't somebody she knew? What if it had to do with the dress?"

"What do you mean? It's a dress..."

"Yes, you and I know that. But some women - speaking from experience with both Meredith and Gina here - go crazy over those things. If somebody had taken Meredith's perfect dress, I don't know if she wouldn't go to great lengths to get it back. I mean, I'm not saying she's capable of murder but..."

"Another woman might be," Kate nods. "Yeah, actually, that's possible. But it's still just a theory Castle."

"Never said it was anything more, did I?"

She purses her lips and gives him a weak glare, "No, I guess you didn't."

"Well, it's almost one. And it's Monday," Castle says suddenly.

"Right, Alexis, Yeah, go. We'll be fine here," she smiles. She knows that Alexis doesn't have class or work Monday afternoons. And she knows that Rick spends every Monday afternoon with his daughter. And she isn't about to tell him not to. She loves that he does. But she just wishes he didn't have to leave.

"I'll be back this evening? I'll bring food," he suggests and she nods. "Okay, see you later Kate."

"Bye," she whispers as he leaves. She wishes he could hug her goodbye. She does every week.

When the boys finish speaking with Tiffany's fiancé, Kate is still at the same dead end she was before.

"Not ruling him out or anything," Kevin says. "But I don't think he did it."

"Alibi?" Beckett asks.

"Flimsy," Javier says. "Says he was at home sleeping. He said Tiffany was there with him but she was gone when he woke up."

"I mean, she can't corroborate it but I doubt he would put himself with the vic if he was the killer," Ryan shrugs. "Just what I'm thinking anyway."

"No, yeah, that makes sense," Beckett nods. "Okay, so he's still a suspect but we're all agreed that it probably wasn't him?"

"Yeah," the boys nod.

They spend the next few hours going over what they have. When the sister shows up, she's distraught and she has no valuable information. The afternoon is a bust.

Castle comes by around seven with bags of promised food. It's gone within twenty minutes. By nine, they're still nowhere and Kate calls it a night and sends everyone home.

With the boys gone and the two of them out of the precinct, Kate slips under Castle's arm and leans into him. She presses a kiss to his cheek and he takes her home for the night. They'll work more tomorrow.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please let me know! Review!**

**Next chapter takes place on Tuesday.**

**Will be updated every Tuesday and Friday unless 'real life' gets in the way.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a story image, please PM me! :D**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is Tuesday. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If only my dreams came true...**

* * *

**Tuesday...**

Morning comes too quickly for Beckett. When the alarm goes off and she rolls over to hit snooze, she's alerted by the time on the clock.

"Castle!"

Rick enters the room, fully dressed, with two plates of food.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing? You changed my alarm?" she shrieks at him. She throws the covers off and bolts out of bed. She doesn't even notice the breakfast he so carefully made for her.

He doesn't mind, not at first. He sets the plates down and watches her dash around his room, pulling on clothes that have been left here over the weeks. It's an ever-growing collection. She has a drawer and room in the closet, but he's tempted to actually ask her if she wants one, just to make it more official.

She stops to take a breath, eventually, and that is when he intercedes. "Kate."

"What?" She's snappy this morning.

"You were tossing and turning all night," he says. "I set the alarm back half an hour and I made breakfast. You're not going to be late."

Her eyes fall on the plates resting on the dresser and she closes her eyes, smiles. "You made breakfast? Castle..." She feels bad now, for yelling and getting mad. He made her food and let her sleep in, all without causing her to be late. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to, and I did," he smiles at her. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

She grabs her plate and sits down on his bed, patting the spot next to her for him to join. She nibbles on her toast and manages to avoid his question until his look becomes too much. "No. I didn't."

He watches her eat before he says anything more. There's something comforting and reassuring about watching her eat food he made on his bed after spending the night with him. Sometimes, he still needs to pinch himself just to know it's real. "You worried about the bet?"

She doesn't answer but the look on her face gives her away. Or maybe he just knows her too well to not notice the way the silence becomes awkward after the question is spoken.

"Kate," he touches her chin and she turns her face up to him. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing, okay? Not for us. For you and me, it's just pretend. We'll have a laugh about it one day and it'll be an amazing story once we tell everyone at the precinct. But until then, we'll laugh together. We'll be okay. You know and I know that these dates will mean nothing."

"Yeah," she smiles. "It's just -"

"Kristina Coterra?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the first to admit that that went too far. But it was new then Kate. We were getting used to keeping it a secret. We're better now, at keeping it secret, and as a couple. Neither of us will let anything go that far," he wraps one arm around her shoulder and pulls her towards him.

"No, yeah," she nods. "You're right. I'm overreacting. It'll be fine. It's a date. One date. What ever happens on a first date anyway?"

"Dinner, talking," Castle shrugs. "Just don't invite him up when he drops you off, wait for him to leave, hop in a cab and come to my place."

"You know Castle..." Kate smirks. "You're speaking as if you expect me to win."

"What? No!" he is so over-dramatic about it. "No way am I doing your paperwork for a month. No way!"

"Why not? It's not like you do any now? I think a month's worth of paperwork is nothing compared to what you should do," she laughs. Her head falls back and her hair brushes in her face. When she goes to wipe it away, her eyes hit the clock. "Castle, we really need to leave now."

"You go, I'll meet you there," he says.

"No." Her head shakes and she stares at him. "I want to go with you. We'll walk in together and say we met up in the parking lot. No big deal. It's bound to happen sometimes, just not every day."

He grins at her and take her hand, "I'll clean up later."

* * *

"Perfect timing," Javier says when they get off the elevator. "We just got a lead on Tiffany Bluehorn. Apparently, there was a band that she and Ryan were trying to get but it was booked by some other couple. Don't ask me how, but they found out who the couple was, and the woman had her eye on Tiffany's dress as well. The storeowner confirms that there was a bit of a catfight last week between the two woman."

"And how did none of this come up before?" Kate raises her eyebrows. She finds it hard to believe that the owner forgot about a fight that the victim was in just a week prior.

"He said that fights happen all the time and he barely takes notice once he breaks them up. He said it took a moment for him to remember that she had been involved," Ryan cuts in. "In fairness to the guy, he did come in the second he remembered."

"Right," Kate says. "Okay, well, get the name of this woman and her fiancé. I want to talk to both of them."

"Working on it," Esposito says. "Um, Lanie has something for you as well."

"Tox report?"

"She didn't say," Esposito shrugs. "Sorry."

"No problem," Beckett says. "Come on Castle, we're going to the morgue."

"But it smells over there," complains the writer.

"You want to stop complaining now?" she smirks. They're at her car already, unlocking the door. He climbs into the passenger seat and buckles up, she does the same in the driver's spot. He doesn't say another word. "Good."

When they get to the Medical Examiner's Office, Castle is the first one out of the car and in the building.

"Woah, woah, woah," Kate reaches out and grabs his collar. "Slow down there cowboy. I thought you didn't like the smell?"

"I don't." He shakes his head wildly. "But I want to know what she found. I bet it was poison. Anthrax? Cyanide? I need to know, Beckett, I need to know!"

Her eyes roll and she lets him go. She follows behind him and holds her breath when they get to the autopsy room. _Breathe through your mouth, _she reminds herself.

"Whatcha got Lanie?" she asks the ME and her friend.

"Something good? It was poison, right? How did she die?" Castle is excited. He is really excited. So excited, it's starting to scare Beckett.

"Did writer boy have too much coffee already?" Lanie gives Beckett a look, one that is really asking how much sleep he got last night, and therefore how much coffee has he had.

"Usual amount," Beckett replies stonily. "What have you got?"

"Time of death is between two and four, probably closer to two," Lanie informs them. "It was poison. She was given a lethal dose of strychnine."

"Strychnine? Isn't that what's in pesticides?" Castle asks. "How would you get enough of that to kill somebody?"

"Beats me," Lanie shrugs. "That's your job, not mine." Kate rolls her eyes and Lanie continues, "I was told to look for defensive wounds. She has some. There appears to be some on her hands. There was no gunshot residue but I would hazard a guess and say that she had a knife on her. She fought back. I can't say if she got the killer, but if she did, that would explain the blood at the scene."

"It would also mean that our killer is injured," Beckett says. "Okay, thanks Lanie. You're the best."

"Yeah," grins Castle. "So I was right? It was poison?"

"Yes," Kate rolls her eyes again. "Do me a favour?" He nods. "Can you go outside and call the boys, let them know? I have one last question here."

"Yeah, sure," he says. He leaves the two women alone.

"Lanie Parish! I told you about us in confidence. It's a secret still," Kate glares at her friend, but there is no heat behind it.

"Sorry Kate Beckett," Lanie glares back. "It's just still hard to believe. Not that it's not amazing, but hard to believe that after all this time..."

"Yeah, yeah, just...keep the innuendos to a minimum?"

"Yeah, will do," Lanie smiles. "And, in case I didn't say it enough already, I'm happy for you two."

"You've said it enough. So much, in fact, that I don't even want to tell everyone else. Your reaction was more than I need. I do not need more congratulations."

"Eh, it'll blow over," Lanie says. "Just tell them soon? It's hard lying to my boys."

"My boys too," Kate says.

She bids Lanie farewell and leaves to find Castle just around the corner.

"Get what you need?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah. You call the boys?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Ready," she follows him to the car. And then she does something she rarely does, she hands him the keys.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**This chapter is slow and not very eventful. I promise, during the next chapter, you'll be missing the calm you have here. (Unless it changes completely while I'm writing it, which it may.)**

**How about that episode yesterday? Was it awesome or what?! It was so geeky and cute and funny. Season 5 is by far the best season yet! If you want, let me know your favourite part when you leave a review!**

**Will be updated every Tuesday and Friday unless 'real life' gets in the way.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a story image, please PM me! :D**

**Reviews make me happy, and being happy makes me write more, and more writing means faster updates! **

**xo Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is still Tuesday as well. I promised the plot would intensify in this chapter, and I delivered. You won't think it's intense...not until the end. But take it from me, it's getting good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Believe me, it's on my Christmas list. But it's not Christmas yet.**

* * *

The precinct is buzzing when they return, especially the area near her team.

"Hey! Ry, what's going on?" she approaches Ryan, who is sitting alone at his desk amidst all the chatter.

"Gates enlisted more help. We got the names and addresses of the other woman and fiancé," Ryan explains. "Maria Evans and Fred Thompson."

"Problem?" Kate asks even though she knows the answer - of course there's a problem, otherwise Gates wouldn't have asked for more help and Ryan wouldn't be telling her this, he'd be in interrogation.

"Javi and I went over to their places," he continues. "They weren't there. No sign of them. We went in, her place is all packed away. Same with his. They are gone."

"And there's no trace of them? Airport records? Family in another state? Summer homes? Anything?" Kate cannot believe they're gone. With them gone, it shifts suspicion to them. But with them gone, they can't prove it.

"Nothing yet," Kevin frowns. "All of them are supposed to be helping but..."

"HEY!" Kate shouts over the loud noises of talking. "Listen up! I need half of you to go Maria Evans' house, and the other half to Fred Thompson's. Turn those apartments upside down. Find something that connects them, or something that gives a hint as to where they went. Chances are, they're together."

She finishes speaking but the crowd still stares at her in shock. She looks back at them, waiting for them to leave. "Go..." she says and the crowd disperses. She turns back to Ryan and Castle, "Okay. Now that that's done, where's Espo?"

"Right here," Esposito comes up behind them.

Kate spins around to face him. His voice startled her a little. However, she quickly recovers and says, "Got anything?"

"Maybe," Esposito says. "Maria Evans has a family vacation home about two hours away. According to neighbours, she was there a lot. And recently, they said, her fiancé went as well."

"Send someone to check it out," Kate says. Her hands go to her head and she rubs her temples. A splitting headache is not what she needs right now.

Castle, who has remained relatively quiet since the return, speaks up now as he watches her, "Kate, you okay?"

"What?" she looks to him. "Oh, yeah, fine. I'm just getting a bit of a headache but I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..." he doesn't believe her. She doesn't blame him - she wouldn't believe herself either. She tries to reassure him but her attempts fail. He just looks at her. "You want to go for lunch? Get out of here?"

"I would love to Castle," she sighs. She _would_ love to. "But I told Lanie I'd go with her." Kate glances at her father's watch on her wrist. "Actually, I should be going now."

She wants to lean in and peck him on the lips quickly but they're still surrounded. So she settles for sticking her hand out to his and smiling at him sweetly. He puts his hand in hers and shakes. It's soft and delicate but short.

She bids him farewell and grabs her coat. She gets to her car, ready to drive to the morgue _again, _only to find Lanie standing next to it waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she rolls her eyes at her friend. "I was going to come and get you, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Lanie says. "But I thought if I was here, you'd have less time alone to think about missing Writer Boy."

Kate rolls her eyes again, "And you still call him that why?"

"Girl, until you actually threaten to kill me for it, I'm a call him Writer Boy."

Another eye roll passes through Kate and she sighs in acceptance, because Lanie calling him Writer Boy doesn't bother her that much. And it definitely doesn't bother her as much as it bothers Castle, which always adds to her amusement.

Remy's is not too crowded when they arrive, but they are a little early and ahead of the regular lunch rush. The place will be full before they leave. For now, however, it takes no time to grab a table and order their food.

Just as expected, the restaurant is starting to fill up when their food arrives. Their waitress - Lucy - leaves them alone, she has other people to take care of now. She tells them to wave her over if they need her, otherwise, she'll leave them alone.

"So, Katherine Beckett..." Lanie says once they've got a good start on their food. "What is going on with you and Castle?"

"Lanie..."

"No. I know that there's something up. The two of you are acting like the ground is gonna break open an' swallow you up. What is going on?" Lanie doesn't hold back when she's got a question to ask. She stares at Kate and doesn't let up until Kate sighs in defeat.

"Fine," she says. "If you really want to know -"

"I do."

"Don't interrupt. Okay. So, the boys still don't know," Kate says. "Or maybe they do and they just wanted us to admit it? I don't know... Anyway, they made this stupid bet yesterday morning when we had nothing to do."

"A bet?" snorts Lanie. "And what was this bet? How did it get you and Writer Boy so tangled up?"

"It was a bet to see which one of us could get a date first. Me or Castle," Kate frowns. "We had to agree to it, Lanie. We had to."

"Yeah," Lanie nods. "S'pose you did. But which one of you is going to win? You gonna throw the bet? Or is he? Or are you actually competing?"

"I was going to just let him win," shrugs Kate. "I don't want to go out on a fake date."

"Good plan," Lanie says. "Except -"

"Except what?" Kate snaps her head up to look at Lanie. But Lanie's gaze is set off, looking at the other side of the room. Slowly, unsure she wants to know what grabbed her friend's full attention, Kate turns her head. Sure enough, she doesn't want to know. But now she does. It's Castle. He's there, at Remy's, talking to a girl.

She's pretty. Blonde, thin, tall. She's got a nice face, perfect nose, curly long hair. She's really pretty. And she's laughing, and making Castle laugh. She's making _Kate's_ Castle laugh.

When it hits her, she's angry at how long it took. Because Castle isn't just talking to her because she's pretty. He's asking her out - to win the bet.

Kate whips her head around back to Lanie. Now the medical examiner is looking at Kate with sad eyes. "You still gonna let him win, hun?"

"I - yes?" she says. She doesn't know. "No? Lanie..."

"It's up to you," her friend tells her. "I can't tell you what to do on this one. However, if it were me? I wouldn't let him win so easy."

"What do I do?"

"Win the bet."

It sounds so easy to Kate. So easy and yet so hard. All she has to do is find a guy and ask him out. She's heard many times before that she's pretty. And while she might not always agree with that statement, she's fairly certain she looks okay today. She's pretty sure that the right guy would say yes if she were to ask him out right now.

So why not? Why not just ask some guy out?

She glances around Remy's. It's packed with people. She knows who to look for - a man, alone, not bad looking...

And then she sees him. Bingo.

"Excuse me," she says to Lanie. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

Kate smirks at her best friend, "I have a bet to win."

She stands up and struts over to the man she set her eyes on. When she reaches him, all she has to do is tap his shoulder and get his attention. His eyes widen when he turns to face her. "Hi," she says. "I was just having lunch with my friend over there and you caught my attention. I don't normally do this but..." She pauses for emphasis and effect. "Would you maybe want to go out with me?"

He nods, clearly incapable of words. He clears his throat and says, "Love to. I'm Dave."

"Kate," she smiles at him. "Tomorrow?"

"How about tonight?" he suggests.

"Eager, are we?" she laughs. "Tonight sounds great." She hands him her number and turns back to Lanie, grinning across the room at her friend. "Call me," she throws over her shoulder.

She knows he will.

Across the room, Castle's eyes fall on the beautiful woman he has the privilege of calling his girlfriend. She's walking across the room, he assumes towards Lanie. But where is she coming from? Not the washroom, those are on the other side of the diner. He looks in the direction she's walking. There's many people there. Too many to even try and figure out who she was talking to.

But then she turns her head and winks at a man. Castle looks at him. He's handsome, in a subtle way. He's tall and he's got dark hair. He looks built though he can't tell from this distance or the clothes he's wearing.

But she was talking to a man. A man! It hits him like a ton of bricks - she was winning the bet. He had thought she would let him win, just so she wouldn't have to go on the date. But he was never planning to win himself. He thought that if nobody won, it would blow over eventually.

But now she has a date. And the jealousy that hits him, he wasn't expecting it at all.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**The next chapter will be the date... **

**Will be updated every Tuesday and Friday unless 'real life' gets in the way.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a story image, please PM me! :D**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you go! I promise, the end is so intense, you'll wish you were back at the first real chapter (not the prologue). That wasn't supposed to scare you away, so please read?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I got paid to own Castle, I would not waste time writing stories on this website. But since I don't, I'm going to spend every second I have writing for you because I love you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She doesn't know how to tell Castle. She feels bad now, having a date. At the time, in the moment, it had seemed like an okay idea. She could get back at Castle for asking some other girl out, and get him to do some of her paperwork for once. But now, now she feels guilty. She doesn't want to go on this date, not in the slightest. But she can't cancel now, she can't.

She finds it harder to tell him when the moment comes. She knew it would be hard, but she never expected it to be this hard. But when he is standing in front of her and they are alone, she swallows her pride. "I asked a guy out. Today. I have a date."

"I know," he nods.

Those two words make her do a double take. How does he know? She opens her mouth to speak twice, shutting it two times, before words come out: "Wh - how?"

"I saw you at Remy's," he shrugs. His face is the saddest she's ever seen. As if her feelings weren't already screwing with her, this is not helping. "Congrats. I guess you win."

"Castle..." she says but she doesn't continue the sentence. There's nothing to say that will make this alright.

"Just - don't have too much fun?" he gives her a puppy look and his eyes just make her want to roll her eyes and melt into a pile of goo at the same time.

She settles for laughing, "Castle. I won't have _any _fun. He's not you, okay? But I promise I'll come here the second it's over. I'll even get dropped off here."

He looks hopeful again and she physically feels her heart release the tension it was holding. "Yeah?" he smiles at her for the first time since she showed up at his place after work.

"Of course," she smiles. "And we'll laugh just like you said. I'll tell you all the lines he used and how he acted and, no matter what he does, I'll make sure you know that I didn't enjoy any of it. Because he is not you." She can tell by his face that he's starting to believe her. She breathes easy again. "Castle?"

He hasn't said anything in a while but he shakes his head and focuses back to reality when he hears his name. He smiles at her bemused expression and pulls her towards him. He's forgiven her. The bet had to be won after all. And he really does need to do his share of the paperwork.

"You good?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he says. "I'm good." He kisses her quickly to reassure her. He can feel her relax in his arms and she rests her head on his chest. "So, what time is your date?"

"Ummm, he called an hour ago and said he'd pick me up in three hours. So, two hours?" she glances at the clock. "Yeah, seven looks right. But I gave him your address so he'll pick me up out front and then drop me off here."

"You're so smart," he whispers in her ear.

She smirks at him, relieved at how he's taking it, "I know. But I do need to get somewhat ready and look a little presentable."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. "What are you doing? Dinner? Movie?"

"Movie," she says. "He said he wanted to see Pitch Perfect but I'm pretty sure he said it for me. I don't care. I saw it with you, and it will be nowhere near as good with him."

"So, casual dress?" he pulls out her nice pair of jeans. She hadn't even realized they were walking towards the bedroom. "Pretty shirt? But comfy."

Kate laughs at her boyfriend, "Sounds great, Castle. Thanks."

It's unexpected, his help is. Truth is, she had no idea how he would react, but this is not what she expected. Not at all. It's refreshing in a way though, seeing him act so maturely about it and actually helping her. It was his idea to go through with the bet in the first place, after all. Although, she can't help but wonder if he got a date. He must have, considering he was talking to that girl at the diner. But maybe it wasn't for tonight, so he would lose, and he is just being stubborn and doesn't want to admit that. Maybe. She doesn't know. But he's not bringing it up, not yet. She will later, after the date, and find out exactly what happened. Because if he has a date for tomorrow, she is going to make him cancel. One date is bad enough.

* * *

Dave shows up right at seven. She'll give him that - he is punctual. But she's been ready for a while. After she changed, she spent the rest of her two hour wait playing Scrabble with Castle. And for a writer, he's not too good at the game.

"I try and make big words, and you go for the small ones, but you still win! How is that fair?" he'd complained. But she has heard it many times, and she only plays the game with him because she likes to beat him...and because it's cute when he's frustrated.

She grabs her coat, pecks Castle on the lips, and heads down to the lobby where Dave is waiting.

"Hey," she smiles at him. It's the smile she's had plastered on her face since she was nineteen - fake. Only Castle really seems to notice it, and only he can make her smile for real. But he isn't here now. She's stuck with Dave for the night, and what a long night it will be.

"You look great," he compliments her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she nods and follows him out to the street, carefully not returning the compliment.

He hails a cab, or tries to anyway. He doesn't do too well a job because Kate is forced to step in and get one. A taxi stops in front of her moments after she waves her arm.

"Impressive," he says, opening the door for her. He also passes the driver a slip of paper with the address on it. Once they're both in, the car takes off.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at him, and grins that fake smile again, "I've had practice. New York girl, born and raised."

"That makes sense," Dave says. "I'm from Delaware myself."

"Nice," she nods appreciatively. "So, what time is the movie?"

He glances at his watch and gives her a vague answer, "Soon."

"Like...when? How soon?" she hates surprises and vagueness. It's a pet peeve turned hatred of hers.

"I think it's a seven thirty showing," he tells her.

She nods warily. _Great start to the evening Dave, _she thinks but she doesn't say anything more out loud. Not until they pass the movie theatre does she speak again, "Aren't we going there? We just passed..."

"We're going somewhere else," he says calmly. He doesn't seem to care that it is now seven twenty-four and they aren't even at the theatre for a seven thirty show.

But Kate does. If surprises are a pet peeve, tardiness is somewhere between an insecurity and a fear. She hates being late, hates the attention is brings. She can't stand the looks she gets or the way everyone stops what they're doing to watch her. She doesn't like how she feels like she is bothering everyone. She hates being late.

But, again, she doesn't say anything. Because, really, what is she going to say?

Seven thirty passes. Seven forty. Seven forty-five. By the time the clock hits seven fifty, she has had it. "Dave? Are we almost there?"

"Soon," he says again. He smiles at her but the smile is different than the one she saw on him before. It's bigger, reaches his eyes, and yet it's creepy and startling.

She doesn't get a chance to comment on anything however, because all of a sudden, the cab stops. And Dave gets out. He pays the driver and walks around the car to her door. She's reaching to open it herself but he gets there first. He pulls it open and helps her out.

The first thing she notices when she gets out of the cab is that they are _not _at a movie theatre. It doesn't even look like they're in the city, yet she knows they are because she was watching and the car never left the city lines.

The building in front of her is old, but not historic old, just creepy, could fall down at any moment, old. It's grey and it looks like straight cement. The foundation is rocky and the walls are crumbling. The surroundings are no better - dull colours, no grass, no people. It's quiet and eerie. All in all, it does not look inviting.

And yet, this is where they are.

Kate hears a screech from behind her and turns in time to see the cab speeding off. Before she even has a chance to open her mouth, it is out of sight and she has a bad feeling she is not going to see it ever again. She turns to look at Dave but he's gone.

Or not.

She feels a hand grab her mouth and she starts struggling. It's like every horror movie she's ever seen. She's all alone and someone is trying to kill her. The only difference is that she's a cop and therefore has training that those blonde bimbos in movies do not.

She elbows her attacker in the stomach and he falls back. She turns on her heel as fast as she possibly can and comes face to face with Dave. He's keeled over but still volatile. He straightens himself up and she goes with her gut; she kicks him in the groin.

There's a loud yell from the man before her and she takes off. She doesn't get far before she hears the footsteps behind her. He's coming.

She has no gun. She has no time to pull her phone out and call for help - she doesn't even know where she is.

He gains ground on her and she can't keep running forever with no idea on where to go. She does run, but she knows it's a lost cause. He's got to know the area well, every inch of it. She doesn't even know the street name.

He catches up with her and her instinct tells her to fight. She puts her hands up in a fighting position and prepares to turn. One deep breath.

And then hands are over her mouth and nose again. She can't breathe and he's got her arms locked against her chest.

She mentally calls for Castle. Because she knows he would save her if he could. But he can't. Neither can she. She's alone, she's scared, she's losing consciousness. She's still conscious enough to know that. That's all she can think now, that she's going to pass out. And soon.

Kate gives one last feeble attempt to break free and then everything goes blurry, dizzy, and eventually, black.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**I know you were probably expecting that, weren't you? Yeah...I thought so. But still, you don't know what's coming. So stay tuned! The next chapter takes place on the same night, but a little later, and at the loft. There, that's all you find out until Friday.**

**And how amazing was that episode last night? I liked the documentary style thing! I found it a cool way to film an episode! And while it definitely wasn't my favourite, I still loved it! Because season 5 has been the best season yet and I swear we are getting everything we could ever ask for! I especially loved the end. Kate, I dare you to be more adorable. Plus, the promo for next week - so good! I'm so excited!**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't worry, there's more now. I know I kind of left you all hanging on Tuesday but here is more!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's the wish I make at 11:11 but it has still not come true...don't worry, I'll let you know if it ever does.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing sister. She's 8 years old and she loves Castle almost as much as us. I don't know how I'd fangirl without her. She's one of my fangirl Castle buddies and I love her. And she helped me write this chapter. This one's for you Mallory!**

**Also: the boys may seems a tad OOC halfway through but I needed to get a little comic relief (probably failed at the didn't I?) in so please just roll with it. Any OOC-ness you see in this story is needed to either keep the story going or to keep me going. Either way, just go with the flow? Thanks!**

* * *

The loft is strangely quiet without Kate there. He's been alone plenty of times before, but this time seems different somehow. Maybe it is because he knows she is out on a date with another guy, or maybe he just misses her.

She had told him she would be back around ten. It is nine fifty now.

He's pacing. He's anxious for this to be over with, he just wants to put the whole bet behind them. But the clock keeps ticking and she isn't home yet. It's ten o'clock. Then it's ten-oh-five, and then quarter after. She's not home.

He tries to call her, but the phone doesn't even ring, it just goes straight to voicemail. That's strange, since he cannot remember the last time she turned her phone off. He tries again, but it goes to the answering machine once more.

By ten forty, he's starting to panic. She's not back, she hasn't called, and she's not picking up. This is Kate Beckett. There's no way she would leave him hanging like this unless something had happened. But what could have happened that would prevent her from calling?

He tries calling her apartment. Maybe she changed the plans and went home first. But there's no answer there either.

At quarter after eleven, he is way passed panicked. He is terrified and beyond worried about his girlfriend. Where could she be? He tries calling her cell one last night, but there is still no answer.

Without a moment's hesitation, he dials the number he knows well.

"'Ello?" Esposito's voice answers after just two rings.

"Javi? I need your help," Castle says as calmly as he can muster. "Can you come to the loft? Get Ryan if you can?"

"Castle," Esposito croaks. "It's almost midnight. I was trying to relax."

"Please?" the desperation in Castle's voice is as apparent as ever. "It's an emergency. Something's wrong with Beckett."

"Okay, we'll be there in half an hour," Javier responds and he hangs up the phone.

* * *

A knock on his door sounds throughout his entirely silent apartment. He sprints to the door and unlocks it in record time - not that he's ever timed himself. He lets the boys in and leads them to the kitchen where he's already got drinks out.

"Okay Castle," Esposito says, "what is going on?"

"Yeah, why did you drag me away from Jenny at this time?" Ryan adds. "Could it not have waited until work? What's wrong with Beckett?"

"It's a long story," Castle starts. "I guess it kind of isn't but..."

"Castle. For the love of God, spit it out right now or I am going home," Ryan warns.

"We're together, Kate and I. We have been since her resignation. And we've been keeping it a secret because we couldn't risk Gates finding out. And we wanted to tell you, we did. But we couldn't. You made that bet yesterday and we were forced to agree to make sure you didn't suspect us of anything, so yeah...and then Kate asked this guy out to win and she was on a 'date' with him tonight and she said she would be back here around ten but it's midnight now and she's not here and I can't reach her," Castle says very quickly. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Wait, you and Beckett?" Esposito exclaims. "All this time?"

"Yes. But -" Castle says.

"And we didn't know. We're detectives! How did that happen? You guys are good..." he continues, ignoring Castle's attempt to interject.

"Yeah, but that -"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he gestures to himself and Ryan. "We could have kept it from Gates."

"I know, but -"

"Does Lanie know? She's going to be so excited!" Esposito says.

"I don't think so. But guys! You're forgetting the end of what I said. I can't reach her! I don't know where she is!" Castle shouts.

The boys freeze, clearly having overlooked that part of Castle's mini-monologue.

"Right," Ryan says, getting down to business. "So, you've called her?"

"Of course," Castle says. "Multiple times, cell and home. But her cell just keeps going to voicemail and her home just rings and rings. She's not picking up."

"She said she would be back at ten? That was two hours ago...and she hasn't called anyone. Do you think maybe something happened on the date?" Ryan says but he is addressing Esposito rather than Castle.

It's clear that Castle is more like the witness now, not a part of the team. Ryan and Esposito team up and start questioning him about the plans for the night and what he knows. He tells them everything he can, wishing he had more to say, but he didn't ask many questions before Kate left. At the time, it was so he didn't feel too bad, but he's kicking himself now, wishing he had.

He wishes it was all a dream and that he would wake up in the morning with her wrapped in his arms. But he's pinched himself multiple times already, and he is definitely awake.

The boys ask him if he knows who she was with or if he saw anything strange around.

"Yeah!" he exclaims, finally excited. "I did. I saw him in the diner when she asked him out. It was when I was talking to Isabelle. I ran into her at Remy's and we were talking and I saw Kate talking to this guy across the room. That was it! I saw him!"

"Think you can sit with a sketch artist?" Ryan asks hopefully. "Castle...this could help so much if something is really wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it," he says. "And Lanie was at Remy's too. She could help."

"For sure," Javier agrees. "We'll go to the precinct now, call Lanie and get her to come in. We'll update Gates first thing in the morning. Until then, we investigate every possible angle, including the fact that maybe she just didn't want to come to your place or talk to you..."

"For sure," Castle nods. "Let's go. Now."

He grabs his keys and locks the loft door behind him. They get to the precinct fairly quickly, there isn't much traffic.

Their floor is empty, it's quiet and pitch black. The boys turn on a couple lights but the room is still only dimly lit. Nobody is there and it's creepy how alone he feels in the building that has brought him friends and family and a girlfriend in the past four years. He never imagined it would ever feel like this.

Castle takes a seat in his chair beside her desk. It's different without her there next to him. All night, he's been running on the adrenaline of her being missing. But now, as he sits in the dark silent room, he thinks to himself. And he realizes just how horrifying this is.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**I seriously had trouble figuring this chapter out, that's why I enlisted the help of my sister. And that is why I don't love this chapter. But please review?**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's not amazing, this chapter. But it's alright. I do hope you find a way to enjoy it anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Castle, we wouldn't be waiting so long for a new episode. **

* * *

**Wednesday...**

The fear pounding in Lanie's heart hasn't left since she got the phone call. Most days, her routine before work is a longer one. But now, at one thirty on a Wednesday morning, she rushes in, changing into the first comfy pieces of clothing she sees. Right now, she doesn't care how she looks, not if Kate is missing.

She goes straight to the twelfth. The elevator doesn't move fast enough and she's left pushing the buttons repeating, hoping ridiculously that that will make the elevator move quicker. It finally reaches the floor and she gets off.

The number of people there has drastically increased since Esposito called her half an hour ago. He had said it was just him, Castle, and Ryan there. But there are at least ten more people there. She assumes they went around the building and enlisted the help of anyone still there. She knows these people, they would drop everything to help if a fellow cop was missing.

The word missing sticks in her throat. How can Kate be missing? Just yesterday, everything was fine. She had won the bet. Things were fine.

_Her eyebrows shoot up the second Kate reaches the table. _

_Kate grins at her and answers the unspoken question, "His name is Dave and we have a date tonight. He's going to call me."_

_"A fake date with Dave tonight," Lanie nods approvingly. "How you gonna tell Writer Boy?"_

_Kate's grin falters and disappears, "I don't know." A look of realization crosses her face and she frowns, looking deeply upset, "Lanie, what did I just do?"_

_"Kate, before you freak out, take a deep breath," the ME instructs. She watches as Kate does what she's told and then continues once her friend's face is visibly calmer, "It's a fake date. So you won the bet? Big deal! Castle was over there asking some other girl out."_

_"Yeah, and I asked Dave out because of stupid jealousy," Kate looks to the ceiling. "Lanie..."_

_"Relax," she says. "Deep breaths. If I were you, I wouldn't tell Castle that part. I wouldn't even let him know that you saw him here. That is just not going to help at all."_

_"Yeah? Okay," Kate nods. "But Lanie... I still have to tell him somehow. I mean, I have a date tonight! With Dave." She looks like just saying the name is going to make her hurl._

_"This isn't my job," Lanie sighs. "I don't know how to comfort you on this. I mean, it was an idiotic bet! Talk to Castle, honey. Talk to him. Didn't you say he was reassuring you this morning about it? Have him do that again. You'll feel better."_

_Kate rubs her hands over her face and thinks about it for a moment. Eventually, she nods and agrees with Lanie. Her friend is right. Lanie is almost always right._

This time she hadn't been right. She had been dead wrong. And now Kate is in the hands of somebody dangerous and it is all - okay, it is mostly - Lanie's fault.

She sits with the boys and watches as Ryan makes a computer image of the man she describes. He tells her that it is not the most accurate picture, since it is harder to get details on a computer, but it will have to do until they can get a sketch artist in.

It looks enough like Dave - or whatever his name is - that they can start investigating. There are no matches of anyone looking like him in any database, not that they've found yet.

For the next few hours, Lanie watches the three boys, surrounded by a growing number of other cops, try to and figure this out. By the time Captain Gates arrives, all they have are dead ends.

* * *

He can't take it. He can't just stand around not knowing what happened or if she's okay. He needs to investigate. He needs to help, some way, anyway. But he can't. Because Gates called them on it:

_"Why, dare I ask, are all of you here so early?" she pretty much yells when she arrives at work. _

_"Sir," Esposito steps forward. "Beckett, she's gone missing we think. Nobody's heard from her since seven last night and she didn't show up to..."_

_He trails off because he doesn't want to blow the relationship. Castle watches Gates, trying to gage her reaction to the delay._

_Thankfully, the hesitation is short, and Lanie steps in, "She didn't show up to get coffee with me. At lunch yesterday, she made a date and then we were supposed to get coffee afterwards, but she didn't show. I tried calling, but no answer on her cell or home. None of the boys here can reach her either."_

_Castle can feel Lanie's eyes on him, but he forces himself to not look her way. He wants to turn to her and mouth thank you, though he manages to restrain himself._

_"Did it occur to you that maybe she doesn't want to talk to anyone? Or maybe something else happened? Why is it that you automatically assume she has been kidnapped?" Gates asks them._

_They cannot answer that without giving Castle and Beckett up either. They all know that there is no way Beckett wouldn't call Castle, especially if she was on a fake date. Even before they were together, she would have called. Or at least picked up, even if just long enough to tell them she's fine._

_"Exactly," Gates says. "Now, I want you to work on the Tiffany Bluehorn murder. If Beckett hasn't been heard from by lunch, by all means, go ahead and find her."_

That's what they do. Time passes and they work hard to get that case done. Because with Tiffany out of the way, they'll be able to focus all their power on Beckett as soon as noon comes.

"Where are we on the Bluehorn case?" Gates comes out around ten thirty.

Esposito answers her before Ryan or Castle get a chance to, "We've tracked down the couple she fought with. They're here now. Ryan and I, we were just about to go talk to them."

"And Mister Castle?" she turns on him. "If Beckett is not here, is there reason for you to be?"

"I'm just waiting until lunch," he tells her. "If everything is fine at lunch, I will leave, I promise."

She glares at him slightly and the detectives watch her, half afraid she'll kick him out now. She doesn't. Instead, she turns on her heel and marches right back into her office. There's an audible sigh of relief and then they get back to work.

"Okay, so, Castle," Ryan says. "I need you to do exactly what the computer tells you to." He gives him a brief instruction on how to use the program and then tells him, "Javi and I will be back soon. Just, track her phone. And do not let Gates see."

"Got it," Castle nods. He sits in Ryan's chair and starts following the directions on the screen. "But be quick."

"Of course bro," Javier says and then he and Ryan head off to interrogation.

The twelfth precinct has never been as quiet as it feels now. Even with it full of people, Castle can't hear a thing. He hears a faint buzz as he reads the screen but nothing more.

The boys come back quickly - faster than Castle had anticipated. But he's grateful for their return.

"It's almost noon," he says. "Please tell me you figured out who killed Tiffany. Because this tracking thing is harder than it looks."

"Both were pretty adamant about being innocent," Esposito tells him. "But we split them up and they started talking. Apparently, the guy hated seeing his fiancée in so much pain over this. So he had Tiffany killed."

"Well, that was oddly easy," Castle frowns. "She didn't know?"

"No, guess not," Ryan shakes his head. "He says he told her that he wanted to get away for a while before the wedding, just the two of them."

"Idiot," Castle mutters. "Anyway, I think I've almost got this. But her phone is off so..."

Kevin takes the seat the Castle stands up from and starts typing quickly. "Yeah, having her phone off complicates this. But, as a master of this sort of thing, I think we can get a signal from right before it shut down. Write down..." He hands Castle a pen and pad of paper. "...this address."

Castle does as he's told - for once - and then looks up at the detective with hope in his eyes, "This is where she was? I don't even know where this is..."

"Well, we're heading there at twelve oh one," Ryan says. "Be ready."

"Bro, you sure you're okay to come with us?" Esposito asks. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Castle says. "But I am coming, whether you want me to or not. There is no way in hell I am not going."

"Okay, okay," Esposito nods. "I wasn't going to make you stay here. I just thought I would ask."

They watch the clock in the bottom of Ryan's computer as it slowly makes its way to twelve o'clock. The second it hits it, they grab their stuff.

"We need to tell Gates..." Ryan says as they head to the elevator.

"Yo, Radcliffe!" Esposito grabs the arm of a passing cop. "Tell Gates that it's noon and we're tracking down Beckett. And make sure she knows we solved the Tiffany Bluehorn murder."

The younger cop looks terrified but he doesn't back down. He nods, trying to hide the fear with a gulp. "Got it."

Castle can't help but sympathise with Radcliffe. He too is hiding his fear. He has no idea if Kate is alive or if she's even missing. He has no clue what they're going to find at this mystery address. He doesn't know what to expect. He can't tell himself it will be okay because he doesn't know that for sure. He doesn't know what happened or how to fix it. He can't believe this is even happening. And it is killing him.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Didn't you just love the new episode last night? It was so perfect! Everyone looked fantastic and the acting was marvelous. Plus, we got a kiss with good lighting! That's new! I can't even with this show, it's just so amazing. Now, we get a Christmas episode! Ugh. Perfect.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So it is Friday. You can't even imagine my disappointment when I realized that we were not a few days from a new episode but, in fact, 10 days. Well, actually, I suppose you know exactly how I felt. You probably all feel it too.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is where I tell you, yet again, that I do not - and probably never will - own Castle. Andrew Marlowe does. Sigh...**

* * *

_This one is for Lexi, who kept me going and reassured me that it was a good story._

* * *

The place is deserted. Not just quiet, but completely and utterly empty. He hears nothing but the sound of three sets of feet - his, Ryan's, and Esposito's. Other than the soft thumping of their shoes, there is nothing to hear.

It looks like a scene from a children's movie - one of those scary places portrayed by everything being grey. This place has no design or colour to it - it's just grey.

"Are we sure that this is where she was?" he asks, because he really hopes they have made a mistake.

Ryan nods solemnly, "One hundred percent."

Castle's stomach clenches, but it does not release like it normally would. His heart pounds so fast and so hard that he does not know how it hasn't exploded yet.

If this is where Kate was, then there is not a single doubt in his mind that she was kidnapped or injured somehow. This is not a date location. This place looks like a murder scene - just without the blood or people. It looks like a horror movie.

A flash of anger passes through him. How did she not notice? Why didn't she get help before it happened? How did she let it get this far?

But the anger is gone as quickly as it came. Castle doesn't know the whole story. He doesn't know what happened to her or if it was even possible for her to fight.

There's a mumble from the men beside him and Castle snaps out of his trance, "What?"

"She's not here bro," Esposito tells him. "There's no sign of anyone being here in a while."

"Nothing?" Castle asks desperately.

"There aren't tire tracks or blood marks. There's nothing around here that suggests anyone has been here recently," Ryan frowns. "But we know she was. She was here, her phone said that much. That and the fact that she's been gone for over twelve hours is more than enough to get Gates on board. We'll find her."

Castle wants to believe the man, he does. But he's a mystery writer - he thinks worst case scenario, he dreams up nightmares for a living. He wants to believe Ryan so much. He wants to think that everything will be okay and that Kate will come home and be fine and everyone will be happy. But the realistic part of his brain is meshed with the novelist part, and all he's able to think are the scary thoughts.

He nods anyway, trying to make is convincing. But his hesitation was too long and the boys notice.

"Hey, we'll get her back bro," Esposito says as he puts a comforting hand on the writer's shoulder. "None of us would make it without her. We'll get her back, no matter what."

Castle sighs. He knows they'll got to extraordinary measures to find their girl. He knows how hard they will work and the danger they would put themselves in for her. "What if we're too late?" That worries him. If they're too late and she's dead and the boys put themselves in danger still. He wouldn't survive losing her, but if they got hurt because of it, he doesn't know what he would do.

"Castle." Ryan scolds him. "Positivity around here, please? You have to believe it Castle. If you don't believe it, how are the rest of us supposed to?"

Castle shakes his head. The side to side movement quickly becomes up and down and he's nodding, "No, yeah. You're right. We have to believe we'll find her alive. We have to."

"'Atta boy," Esposito grins lightly. The grin doesn't reach his eyes, like teasing usually make it, but it's warmer than anything Castle's seen all day. And it helps.

He smiles back - his first smile since she left for the date, "Okay. Let's go back to the precinct. We've got some tracking down to do. And we gotta figure out who this Dave guy is."

The boys nod in unison and they climb into the cruiser. The ride back to the precinct is fast - the gumball swirling on the roof. They don't notice it though. They're deep in conversation about this elusive 'Dave' that Beckett was with.

"Dave is obviously not his name," Kevin says. "But fake names tend to have some meaning or reason behind choosing that name. We might be able to use that somehow...I don't know."

"Bro, I know," Esposito says. "It's like everything we've ever learned as detectives has just disappeared from our brains."

"Yeah, well," Castle frowns, "make sure you tell Kate that when we find her. Tell her she can't get kidnapped again because it affects your detective skills."

"Castle," Javier says. "I didn't mean it - you know I -"

"Yeah," Castle nods. "Sorry. Lack of sleep, pounding headache, missing girlfriend...it's messing me up a little."

"Understandably," Ryan adds before any more heated words are exchanged.

The car ride is silent after that - quiet, but the lack of noise is just so damn loud.

* * *

He thinks he knows what the precinct is like when it's a busy day and the squad room is crowded. But he has no idea. The amount of traffic in the room is more than double what it was for the Triple Killer or when there was a threat of a dirty bomb. Those cases involved the city, the people they protect. But this one is about them - this time, it's one of their own. This time it's Beckett.

Lanie is sitting in his chair when he goes over to Kate's desk. She tells him she couldn't sit in her desk and he understands. He stands next to her - he can't sit in her desk either.

It seems like the entire precinct is gathered into their little room for a briefing. Gates stands in front of the hoard of people and explains the situation, occasionally asking one of the boys or Lanie to clarify details. Lanie holds up her end well, keeps with the story of Kate meeting her for coffee after a date. If Castle didn't know better, he is pretty sure he would be believe her.

The room is silent as Gates speaks. For cops, they sure know how to shut up when it's important.

"We are going to track her down and get her back," Gates finishes up. "I don't know what happened but something doesn't add up here. We are not going to stop until we figure this out. If you find anything, run it past Detectives Ryan and Esposito. They're the lead investigators for this case, got it?"

The room nods and disperses. The crowds split and officers go to the desks they've been temporarily given. Castle recognizes some of them from around the precinct. He can see Radcliffe and another cop called Johnson. Next to Johnson is his partner and best friend, Donaldson.

The craziness and constant buzz of chatter returns to the floor. It's a comfort, in a way, the normality of it all, and how everyone is working on finding Kate.

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to help. He can't. He just sits and watches as everyone roams around. He watches Lanie fret to Esposito. He watches the boys do everything they can. He watches people rush past him. He watches Gates call Esposito and Ryan to her office. He watches their animated conversation through the window. He watches Lanie try not to cry. He just watches. Because what else can he do?

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**And I hope you did like it. Ummm...I have a chapter written that will be about Kate and what's going on with her. I don't think it will be the next chapter, but probably the one after. So for all you wanting a Kate chapter, it's on its way. I promise.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**I so wish that there had been a new episode last night... The wait is killing me!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Castle we would have had a new episode last night...well, we'd probably have a new episode every night! Hint hint Andrew Marlowe...**

* * *

**Still Wednesday...**

It doesn't take long to narrow down who he is. Dave is just a cover name, as they suspected. But using the sketch artist's drawing - created from Castle and Lanie's collective memories - they find a suspect. One that has never been caught before. He's dangerous. He's violent and gruesome and clever. A man who manages to evade capture for as long as he, has got to be all those things.

The stories he hears are horrific to say the least. Eleven. Eleven women killed by this man. Each more disgustingly and more gruesome than the previous.

The tales make him pale, the pictures make him sick, the thought that Kate could be next makes him want to die. He would rather run blindly into a war than know that this man has her and there is nothing they can do yet.

They know who he is - they are ninety-nine percent sure - but where he is or who he is pretending to be, they have yet to uncover. And how they plan to do that, Castle knows not. He only knows that these are the best people he could hope to have on this case. They are New York's finest - really and truly, they are. He trusts them with his life, and he trusts them with Kate's. He knows that they won't stop, not until they get this guy. He knows that. He believes that they will find him and take him down like the scumbag that he is.

But how long will it take? The other victims were dead within a week of being taken. Kate's been gone for almost a day. Castle doesn't know how long is took before the others were killed. He doesn't know if there is any way to predict how long it will be before he tries to kill Kate. If the boys take too long, if they aren't fast enough, Kate could end up mutilated like the women before.

"Yes, yes, Andrew Wilson," Ryan says into the phone. "No, he won't be using that name anymore. That was his name in 2007." He pauses while the person on the other end speaks and then talks again, "Okay, just send anything you've got over." He slams the phone down on the receiver in frustration.

"Got anything?" Castle asks the Irishman.

"In 2007, this Dave guy was using the name Andrew Wilson. That's the name that popped when we ran the sketch," Ryan says. "But Andrew Wilson doesn't exist anymore. At least, no Andrew Wilsons that could be our guy. But I'm getting any files they had on him then. That seems to be the only name on record for this picture. Javi is off getting the extra files for his murders though, so that could help."

"Extra files?" Castle asks. "I thought we had them all?" He gestures to the murder board with his head. It is covered in pictures of the previous victims. And in the middle is a picture he never wants to see up there again - Kate's.

"Those are the main files," Ryan explains. "But there are files hidden way down in storage that should have more details in them. With more eyewitness accounts and investigator thoughts and ideas."

Castle nods slowly, "That's good, right?"

"Probably," Kevin says. "But it really depends on the lead investigator and how much information he put in the files when the case was open. Some of them may help, some may just be a bust and a waste of our time. But we've got to try everything."

"Everything," Castle immediately agrees. He leans back in his chair again and stares at the whiteboard in front of him. He studies it, like he has so many times before. It's different this time, yes, but it's the same board with the same objective. Find the killer.

He's quiet for a moment, tries to tune everything out and focus on what they know. It helps, sometimes, but today he just comes up empty. He inwardly curses himself and then turns back to the detective, "I meant to ask before - what did Gates want with you two?"

A flash of confusion crosses Ryan's face but the realization of what Castle is talking of dawns quickly enough and he answers his friend, "She just told us to do whatever we must."

Castle frowns, "There's more. What aren't you saying?"

Ryan takes this moment to curse to himself. He cannot lie to his friends. Ask him to lie to a suspect or a witness? Sure, no problem. But his friends? No way. "She also told us to only tell you the bare minimum. Dude, I don't know, but she might know about the two of you. Or maybe she just knows how close you are...? Honestly, I don't know. But we aren't supposed to let you be too involved. She thinks you're too close to it."

"Of course I am!" Castle says outraged. "But you're going to keep me up to date on everything. Right?"

Ryan rolls his eyes, "Of course. We just agreed to get her off our backs so we could get back out here and investigate."

Castle smiles weakly at the man and turns back to the board, while Ryan turns back to his computer screen. The files on Andrew Wilson have come through and the detective begins to read through and analyze them. Rick continues studying the murder board. He's staring at the board and it's starting to go fuzzy from lack of blinking when he has another thought. There's a beat of silence before he speaks: "Do you really think she knows about us?"

"About what? Who?" Ryan shakes his head and blinks to get the real world back to focus instead of his computer. "Oh, you? And Beckett? Nah, I doubt it. She just knows how you two are."

"Really? Because she's really the reason we kept it secret," Castle tells him. "It's not like we wanted to keep it from you...just her. We couldn't risk it. She would throw me out."

"Castle, we know," Ryan says. "And we know now and the important thing is that we don't focus on that, we focus on finding Beckett."

"Yeah," Castle nods. "I just - I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me, at us."

"Mad? No, man, Javi and I? We are so happy for you," Kevin smiles at him and shakes his head in disbelief. "It's been a long time comin', let me tell you that. I mean, it's really about damn time you got together. Me and Espo have been rooting for you since day one."

"Day one? Really?" Castle makes a face at him as he flashes back to the beginning of their unorthodox partnership.

Ryan thinks back as well and makes a face, tinted with a grin, "Okay, maybe day two."

Castle laughs his first real laugh and nods, "Works for me."

"But really... Kate? We gotta get back to this. Javi should be back soon," Kevin tells him. "You do the murder board, I'll go over the emails I got. Javi can bring the boxes up and we'll go through those when he gets here."

"Sounds like a plan," Castle agrees. "He shouldn't be too much longer."

Ryan doesn't reply, his attention is already back on the screen in front of him. Castle doesn't mind though, as his focus is on the whiteboard as well. The two men go completely silent again as they read their respective information. Not a word is spoken between them until Esposito exits the elevator and comes over to them, boxes piled high in his arms.

"Those all for this guy?" Castle's jaw drops at the number of papers that must be inside those cardboard boxes.

Esposito grimaces and nods solemnly, "'Fraid so. We've got our work cut out for us here." He drops the boxes down on his desk and pulls the top one down. He opens the lid and pulls a file out, hands it to Ryan. Then he does the same to Castle, and finally he pulls one out for himself.

Ryan shouts out to the room, "Anyone who is not doing something, come and grab a file from these boxes. Just one. Read through it carefully and find anything information - no matter how minuscule it may seem - and report it back to us."

A few cops come over, but it seems most are busy with other tasks involving the case. They each grab a file and go back to their desks to open them. The faces they all make are identical to those that Ryan, Esposito, and Castle make - pure disgust at the pictures.

But Castle is fairly sure that the three of them have those looks for different reasons - not just because of the appalling mutilations shown. More likely because of the fear they have for their fellow detective.

"We have got to find her," whispers Castle as he forces himself to read the file. "We have to."

He doesn't get much of a response, simply a mumble from either of the boys. But he knows they're thinking the same things. They have to get her back safe.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**The next chapter is definitely how Kate feels. It's still Wednesday in the next chapter, and the one after I believe. But then it goes to Thursday and...well, I hope you remember the prologue.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your Kate chapter. It's Kate, all Kate, only Kate. We delve into her mind and her thoughts and her fears. We find out what she knows and how she feels. And I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only having fun with it - Andrew is a god and he owns this magnificent show.**

* * *

Weak. That is how she feels. Weak.

When she was shot, she had felt weak. When the sniper was randomly shooting, she had felt weak. When Castle left her alone to face her shooter, she had felt weak. But of all the days in her life, Kate has never felt this weak.

Perhaps it is mostly due to the fact that she has not slept in over thirty hours. She refuses to let herself rest. It's not like she's never stayed awake this long before. But it was never during something as draining and scary - yes, scary - as this.

It's quiet again. That's a good sign, she thinks. Maybe he's gone out? She doesn't know where she is but it's not uncomfortable. She has a bed and a water dispenser with cups. She's gotten plates of food three times since she's been here. Not good food, she hasn't eaten much - just enough to sustain her and keep her strong.

Strong enough to fight.

Because she's figured it out. She knows who Dave really is. He isn't just some innocent coffee-buyer. He's a serial killer. One that's evaded capture for years now.

His first victim was a young women. Amy Granger was only twenty three when he got her. Her friends gave the same story as the friends and families would give for the following victims. Amy was a regular girl. She saw a cute guy and her friend dared her to ask him out. Twenty bucks if she did. So she did, why wouldn't she? Two days later, nobody had heard from her. Nobody had seen her. She was gone.

Her body showed up less than a week after the 'date.'

The story was basically the same for all eleven of his victims. They ranged from blonde to brunette, tall to short, twenty to thirty. There was no predicting. The only constant was that they were all pretty women who asked out the wrong guy.

But he hasn't killed in over two years. Why? Beckett doesn't know. Maybe it is the same thing that had been with Jerry Tyson. Maybe he just got out of prison. Until now, nobody knew the identity of the guy. Nobody spoke of him unless investigating a murder of his. The most they ever had to go on was a weak sketch from somebody who saw him at a cafe with one of the victims. But people change their appearances. He doesn't even have a nickname.

The clock on the wall says it's been an hour since the quietness started. He must have gone out. She doesn't know how long he'll be gone, but she knows she needs to sleep. If she can sleep now, she'll have enough strength. She'll be strong enough to fight him off when he comes back. Because when he comes back, it won't be to hang out. When he comes back, it'll be for her, it'll be to kill her.

She rests her head on the pillow. Her eyelids droop shut and her breathing evens out. She's exhausted. She tries to make herself comfortable, but it's impossible. She's too tense. She's so overtired that sleep will not come now. There is no way she'll be able to sleep, not here, not now.

She won't be able to breathe normally or sleep properly until she feels safe. And she won't feel safe until she's at home - or Castle's home, she's really not picky - wrapped in a warm blanket with Castle's arms around her.

She doesn't know if the clock in her room is correct, but if it is, it's been about twenty-four hours since she left for the fake date. Which means it's probably been twenty-one since Castle couldn't reach her and called the boys. She's been missing for almost a day, for sure. Whether the clock is right or not, she's been gone for about a day.

She's being looked for.

Gates will have the whole precinct working on it. She doesn't let stuff like this happen. There is no way she isn't having everyone work overtime on this.

That thought makes Kate smile a little. But the smile is quickly wiped off her face. She does not have the energy to waste on things like smiling. She needs to save all she can.

She is trying to not worry. She knows that worrying is another waste of energy. But it's hard to not worry when you're kidnapped and being held by a notorious serial killer and nobody knows where you are.

Except...Lanie does. Lanie knows who he is. She saw her ask him out. Chances are, Lanie would be able to draw a sketch for them. And if he looks similar to how he used to...they could have figured out who took her. That helps. That really helps. She knows they're looking for her, and they know what he looks like. It's been thirty hours. They've got to have leads of some sort by now.

She's not as worried now. She feels her chest loosen a little. It's still tight and she can still feel her heart beating faster than it should, but she's a little calmer now.

She startles when she hears the jingle of keys from outside her room. The door is locked and she has no way of knowing if he's back for sure. But, unless her ears are deceiving her, he's back. And he's going to kill her.

A part of her wishes she had told him she was a cop. He wouldn't have taken her then, not if it risked him being caught. But she knows that he's barked up the wrong tree now. There is no way in hell that her boys are going to rest until they catch him. Even if she doesn't make it, she knows they'll get him. And that means a lot of lives saved. So she can't be upset about that.

She believes in her team. They'll find her. If they aren't close yet, they will be soon. She knows they'll get her. They will find her. Castle will find her.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I know it's short but it has to be. It's just the way it is. On the plus side, there's a new episode on Monday! And not just any episode - a Christmas episode!**

**The last chapter only got 5 reviews. I'm not complaining - 5 reviews is more than I ever thought I'd get total...but the other chapters tend to frequent around 8-10 reviews each. So I'm just wondering if you aren't as interested anymore? Or if the last chapter wasn't that great? If you could please just let me know...I'd love to be able to fix whatever it is that might be bothering you.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a short one but I feel like it's needed. The last chapter focused on Kate's thoughts and how she's dealing. I know that a lot of the story has been about how Castle feels but that's got a plot to it. This chapter is solely his thoughts and concerns. Oh, but we'll also have Alexis briefly in this one. I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, though I would love to take credit for last night's episode. How amazing was it?**

* * *

He has always been one to blame himself for the things that are not his fault in any way. He blamed himself when Dick Coonan was shot, and even though Kate reassured him it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself anyway. He knows it was his fault that she got shot. Nothing she ever says will ever make him feel differently about that. Nothing will ever make him forgive himself for the heartache he caused her. He's blamed himself for a lot in his life - most of it concerning her. But this - this is something new entirely. This is so his fault that he can't even bear it. She recovered from everything else, she moved forward. He may not forgive himself completely, but he's moved on from the past. But he has never felt like this. He has never felt so helpless and so fragile and so weak. He has never felt so lost as he does right now.

He's trying everything he can to make it through the night. The boys sent him home an hour ago. They told him to sleep, that tomorrow would be better. He didn't leave without a fight but they held strong and eventually he caved and returned to the loft.

But it is so empty and quiet in his home. The place that is always filled with laughter and love feels cold and barren now. There's no mother, no Alexis, and most importantly, no Kate. He could call his mother or daughter. He's thought about it. But how does he explain this to them? How does he make them understand when he himself can't even comprehend the vastness of the situation?

Only one person in the world could make him feel better about everything right now. But if he had her, he wouldn't even be in this pickle in the first place. It's a conundrum that he can't find his way out of. No matter how much he wishes he could.

He sits in the chair at his desk in his study as he contemplates everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours - a whole day. In a way, it seems like it's only been twenty minutes since Kate left for her fake date. But it also feels like she's been gone for weeks. Time ceases to make sense to him now. It's only been a day.

The sound of the phone ringing snaps him from his trance. He gets up slowly and zombie walks across the room to the phone.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Dad?" Alexis' voice jolts him awake to reality. "Is everything okay? I tried to call you cell...I heard on the news something about a detective being missing from the twelfth? I didn't get to hear it all. Stupid college kids don't want to watch the news. Dad...what's happening?"

He doesn't speak. He can't find the words to reassure his daughter without lying. Because she'll spot the lie instantly. But he doesn't want her to know the terribleness of the situation at hand.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," he says. "It's Kate..."

"What? Dad! Why didn't you call or text me? I've been enjoying myself and... Dad. What happened?" Her voice is frantic and he can picture her pacing around her room, even from all these miles away. "Dad. Tell me the truth, tell me what's going on."

"Okay," he says. "Okay, I'll tell you."

He tells her. He holds very little back, even though it pains him to subject her to this. He tells her it all, excluding the abomination that is the cause of death in the previous murders. He answers her questions, some more vaguely than others, but he does not outright lie, not once.

"Dad..." she cries after he's told her everything. "Is Kate going to be okay? She has to be okay, right?"

"We're doing what we can," Castle tells his daughter as optimistically as he can muster.

She sees through it in a heartbeat, "Do you need me to come home? If you don't want to be alone...? But if you do, I mean, I get it. Just, tell me what you need dad. I'll help however I can."

"I just - I need Kate," he chokes out. Alexis doesn't speak, she just lets her dad cry to her over the phone. God knows she's done it enough to him in the past. "I need to be alone, I think. Alone until I get Kate back."

"I understand," Alexis finally says. "If you need anything, _anything, _just call me, okay? I'm around all night. I'm not going out."

"Go and have fun," he tells her. "Don't let this ruin your night."

She gives him a fake chuckle and then her voice goes stone hard serious, "What kind of person would I be if it didn't? Dad. You know me, I'm not going to just forget about this so I can go party."

He nods, even though he knows she cannot see him, "I know. But try to have a little fun? For me, at least?"

"I'll try," she lies. He picks up the change of tone but he doesn't call her bluff. He lets it slide, just this once.

They say their goodbyes and hang up their phones.

And then Castle is left alone to his thoughts once more. He glances at the clock on the wall. It's late - very late. But there is no way he'll be able to sleep. There's no point in trying. Kate's been gone for over a day now. Judging by the time, it's been twenty-eight to thirty hours since she was taken. Since he doesn't know how the date played out, he can't pinpoint the exact time of her abduction. But it's been over twenty-four since she left the loft.

She was so bright and cheerful when she left. So sure she would be coming back in a few hours time.

He wishes he could go back to the day they made the bet and just come clean then and there. Because he'd rather be kicked out of the precinct forever than this. He'd rather almost anything over this.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

******Gah! That episode! Christmas. Caskett. Kissing. It was beautiful. The cutest episode yet. I loved it. I died. Multiple times.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh, how I must love you. Not only does this chapter finally start getting where we all want, but I'm updating it hours earlier than normal. Most Fridays, the chapter comes up later than this, but since I have plans later, you get it now. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think we'd have a five week hiatus if I owned this show? **

* * *

**Thursday...**

The next day is a frenzy of chaos and confusion. Of questions and no answers. Of pictures but no addresses. Of emptiness.

With every hour that passes, he needs her more and more. Every second that goes by, he feels farther and farther away from the truth. From Kate. But he knows they'll find her. He believes it. He has to. It's the only thing keeping him afloat.

"What do we know?" Gates' stern voice snaps him out of his trance.

He focuses back on the scene in front of him. The precinct is just as crowded as it was yesterday, if not more. It seems less chaotic in a way - people know more or less what they're to do today - but also more in the sense that every minute that ticks by is another minute she's been gone.

To some, she's a friend. Others, she is simply a colleague. And to a few, she's just some detective who was kidnapped. It doesn't matter whether they know her or not, everyone is putting their best forward to find her. Castle couldn't be more grateful.

"Andrew Wilson was the name he used five years ago. We got records and a picture," Ryan points to the photo on the board. "It looks similar to the sketch we got from Castle and Doctor Parish. We're ninety-five percent sure this is our guy."

"Go with it," Gates instructs. "What else?"

"From what we uncovered from the previous murder files," Javier begins, "we have narrowed down his kill window to two to four days after abduction. We're combing through everything we can. We're trying, Captain."

The Captain nods and turns to everyone in the bullpen. "Detective Beckett has now been missing for over a day. That puts her in the kill zone tonight. We need to find her."

Castle gulps. She could die tonight. She could die tonight and he would never see her again. She would never walk through his door again. She would never laugh her beautiful laugh or smile her gorgeous smile. She would never kiss him again. She would never tell him that she loves him. She would never solve another murder. She would never get justice for her mom. She would never hug her father again. She would not be alive. And he gulps again, because the first one did nothing.

Gates is still speaking to the crowd of people. They all listen intently, hearing every word she says.

"Detective Beckett is not only an amazing detective. She has a family. She has friends. She has a boyfriend. She has a lot to live for. A lot of people who need her to live. If you think her death would not affect you, you're sorely mistaken. I want each and every one of you working your asses off until she is found. Do you understand?"

There is a collective nod around the room and everyone returns to their work.

It takes him a moment. A long moment, granted, but only a moment before he realizes what the Captain said. _She has a boyfriend. _So she does know about them. He realizes there is a chance that she simply knows Beckett is in a relationship, but not the man. But he also knows that their Captain is too smart for that. No. If she knows that Kate is dating someone, she definitely knows it is Castle.

He briefly considers confronting Gates about it. But he decides against the moment it enters his mind. If he brings it up, that'll give her reason to kick him out. If she knows and is letting him stay... Well, he's not going to rock that boat.

"Castle?" Esposito's voice makes him turn his head in the boys' direction. "We're just going to tech for a minute. We'll be right back?"

There's a pity in his voice that Rick does not like. But he has not the energy to fight it. He nods, just a nod, and stays in his chair next to her desk. Staring at it, imagining her sitting there laughing at him.

The minutes with the boys gone are slow and yet fast. He doesn't notice them. But it seems like an eternity at the same time. The noise level in the room increases steadily. He doesn't notice it either. Not until he hears someone calling him.

"Castle!" Esposito shouts over the crowd of noise. "Castle!" He gets no response, not hard to believe, so he yells to the man again, "Rick!"

That gets his attention. Castle turns to look for the detective. He spots him across the room, in the doorframe of the break room.

"We think we got him!"

The speed at which Castle races across the room astounds even him. In the blink of an eye, he's pulling Ryan and Esposito away from the chattering of the bullpen and towards the silence of the meeting room.

"What did you find?" he spits out. "Who is he? Where is he? Where is _she_?"

"Okay. Castle, I have instructions to not tell you these things, so I need you to calm down. I'm going to tell you what we know, but you need promise me you'll keep a cool head. This is Beckett's life we're talking about here. It's not some stupid bet," Esposito says.

"You think I don't know that?" Castle says angrily. "Besides, it was your bet in the first place!"

"Yeah, yeah, well you guys agreed to it! I wouldn't have made the bet if I'd known you were together!" Esposito shouts.

"There was a reason we didn't tell anyone!"

"And I get that bro, but we're your friends. And it's been MONTHS!"

"Well, if this is how you react, I'm glad we kept it a secret." Castle is angry. More angry than he's been in a long time. Because Kate is missing, in the hands of somebody they don't know, and Esposito is arguing with him about the secret relationship.

"I'm just sayin' - "

"No. You're arguing when we should be rescuing Kate!" Castle glares at him.

"I'm not!" Esposito yells. "You're arguing just as much as I am. And she's your girlfriend? Don't you think you should be thinking about her?"

"I AM!" Castle's voice ricochets around the room. "I've been thinking about her for almost two days straight now. She's missing. You think I don't realize that? You think I don't know? She's gone and in the hands of a freaking killer because I let her go on a fake date for some stupid bet you two made."

"And it comes back to the bet," Esposito frowns. "Of course it does. Because it's our fault. Of course. It's not like we made her ask out a killer."

"DON'T. Don't you dare put the blame on her! She. Didn't. Know. How could she have?" Castle feels the anger rise up inside him again.

"I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryan finally intervenes and shouts to break up the argument. "Can we focus on Kate?"

Castle nods, "Right, yeah. Javi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just stressed."

"I feel you bro," Esposito agrees. "Sorry."

"No problem. So, you said you had something?" He takes a few deep breaths to try and slow his heart down to a regular beat, but it's no use. His heart rate was a mess even before the fight. He won't be breathing normally until Kate is safe and sound and wrapped up in his arms, under a warm blanket, in his bed.

And that is not going to happen until they find the guy who took her.

"Yeah, we got a name. A security camera caught his face not too too far from here. And his last known address is a fairly isolated home near the place he was spotted. Castle, we're going to check it out. You coming?" Ryan tells the man when Esposito does not reply, and then waits for a response.

The writer glances towards Gates' office and back to the boys, "Am I allowed to?"

"Who's going to tell her?" Esposito shrugs. "Let's go get our girl back."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I don't know if any of you watch Flashpoint. I'm not going to freak out about it here. But if you do, you know why I am freaking out. Also, the next chapter is good. It's got Kate, it's got Castle, it's got them...almost together.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So we have Kate. And we have Castle. And we have them...in the same place. Sorry it's so short.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I want this hiatus?**

* * *

The food is disgusting. She can barely swallow it, and keeping it down is another matter all together. But she needs the little nutrients she imagines are in it. She cannot continue like this without food much longer. Not if she wants to have any chance of getting out alive.

She knows his pattern now. When he got back before, she was sure he was going to kill her. Instead, she was given another plate of food - like the plate she is currently attempting to devour. But she's had it for almost twenty minutes now. In another ten, he'll stop by to take the plate away.

That is when she is going to pounce. Not literally pounce, because she doesn't have that much energy yet. But she's going to attack him with questions. She needs to understand what is going on. Even if she never gets out of here to tell anyone, she needs to know. And if she somehow does make it out, and he doesn't get caught, she can use whatever she finds out to track him down and kill him. Or, you know, put him in jail.

Sure enough, Dave shows up at her door exactly thirty minutes after he dropped off the food. She hears the lock click as he turns the key on the other side. Every time he's opened the door, she's been sitting across the room, as far away as she could. Not this time. Now she is standing beside the door, holding the plate out to hand to him.

He enters the room and looks for her in her usual spot.

"Here," she steps into his view and gives him the very nearly empty plate. "You might want to work on your cooking - that was awful."

"Somebody is in a better mood today," he smirks. "Up and walking and talking. I'm impressed. What brought that on?"

She has to resist the urge to smirk, because this is exactly what she was hoping would happen. She needs him to talk. "Nothing," she shrugs. "I was hungry. What was that you made anyway?"

"Pasta," he answers shortly.

"Really?" she snorts, trying to stay calm and light, but it's hard. "I thought it was mashed potatoes. Yeah, you really need to work on your skill in the kitchen."

"You'll eat what I give you or nothing at all," he tells her.

"Yeah, okay," she nods. "How much longer am I going to be cooped up in here?"

She can see it in his eyes, the menacing glare he's holding back. "Not long," he answers. But she knows that means not long as in he's going to kill her soon, not let her go. "No more questions."

She kicks herself inwardly. A part of her had known that jumping right in would make him close up. But she knows if she hadn't started slowly, she may have never gotten anything from him.

"One more," she says. "I've noticed that you have to unlock the door when you come in, but never when you leave. Why?"

"It's an automatic lock," he shrugs and then he turns on his heel. He's out of practice, she can tell, and he hasn't had to do this in a while. He's not as good anymore. He can't block her out the same way he did the others. He's weaker than he was, and she's stronger than they were.

She watches him leave her room. He lets the door swing shut behind him. It's a quick swing, very fast, but she's faster. She whips a sheet off the bed and stuffs it in the doorframe. The door catches on it. It looks closed, and for a moment she's scared it is. But she pulls on the inner handle and it opens up for her. A sigh of relief comes out of her before she can stop it. But she is relieved, because it worked. The door looks closed, but she can get out. She can escape.

The clock on her wall says it's seven-thirty in the evening. She's still unsure if that clock is showing the right time, but she knows it is getting late, and she knows it is Thursday.

She needs to plan this perfectly. She needs to plan her escape in good timing that it will hopefully coincide with the NYPD arriving. She would be shocked if they don't show up in the next few days. They are too good to take much longer. But she also has to work on the idea that they may not show up at all. She needs a solo escape plan as well. She can't depend on the boys to help her.

* * *

The many troops are called in moments after they reach the guy's house. One look and they know they're going to need help. They know this is almost for sure the place.

The door is sturdy. It takes a few kicks for them to get it down for entry. Once they're all piled through the opening in the wall, they can see that the door was the least of their worries. The room is full of furniture and decor. Not home decorations, more like traps or barricades. There are sofas and bureaus set up in a way that makes it hard to get through the room. And as if that wasn't enough, every possible surface is covered completely by glass objects. It'll be impossible to get through quickly. And if they can't get through fast, stealth is the next option - but this is impossible to get through quietly as well.

"Good news," Castle says. "This looks like the hideout of someone who does not want the cops around. She's got to be here!"

The somewhat cheeriness of his words does nothing to hide the pain and fear his tone conveys. Even though every cop in the room - detective and officer alike - picks up on it, nobody calls him out. They give him pained looks of sympathy but he ignores them. He doesn't need sympathy. He needs Beckett.

Slowly but surely, the group of police officers (plus Castle) begin to make their way through the maze that has been set up for them. It's hard but still easier than expected.

Tip-toed echoes can be heard and the occasional _shh _is uttered. Other than that, Castle has never heard cops so quiet. Usually it's the _bang-bang-knock-the-door-down-shout-NYPD _that he witnesses. Not today. But then again, today isn't a regular kind of day.

For the most part, they're silent. Not a sound made throughout. It's not until they are almost all through that something breaks. It's Donaldson in the back that accidentally knocks the glass angel over. It falls off a desk and shatters on the ground.

The shatter starts a very loud argument at the back of the group. The loud whispers at the back cause Ryan and Esposito at the front to turn around and shush them. All in all, the room gets very loud, very fast.

If it weren't such a serious matter, Castle would be inclined to laugh. He doesn't say a word. He simply watches the men whisper shouts across the room. For once in his life, he doesn't join in. He just stands there alone.

It's his standing alone that allows him to hear what is going on upstairs. At first, he's sure he is imagining it. But the noises don't stop and he can definitely hear footsteps.

They're running at first, then they stop. There's a small creak and a loud crash.

The crash halts the fight going on. Every single person in the room freezes and turns on their heels to face the staircase behind Castle.

"That wasn't-" Donaldson starts to say but he's hushed by others.

"Castle! Stay here! Go out to the car. Do not come in." Esposito glares at the writer. He doesn't move as the other cops rush past him up the stairs to the source of the noise. Javier just stands there and waits for Castle to leave the house. "Go."

Castle turns. He leaves and he goes out to the car. And in a miraculous change of character, he stays there.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**So they're close. They are so close. I promise...really soon! We're getting there. And, whoever is reviewing as Stana - I love you! You make my day every time I see your reviews! Always so peppy and cheerful!**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter will please you, I think. It's got the reunion ("finally," some of you sigh in relief) and it's broken into a few sections. But it ends well. Don't be fooled though. There's still more to come, this isn't quite the happy ending you all want.**

**DISCLAIMER: I feel like this story just proves I'm too cruel to be Andrew Marlowe.**

* * *

Running. So much running. They run through the room and fly up the stairs. Throwing caution to the wind, they let everything fall to the floor and smash. Not a care in the world for the broken pieces of glass that lay discarded on the ground. It's loud and chaotic but Ryan and Esposito head the group. They lead the search. It's Javier and Kevin that see her first.

* * *

He's got guards standing with him, told to ensure he does not sneak in. His past habits are making it difficult to get back to the building - to Kate.

The boys don't trust him. He has to admit that, if it weren't for the cops surrounding him, he would have gone in already. He's contemplating it. He's thinking about bursting back into that building, to find his Kate. But he knows they sent him out here for a reason - there is no possible way to know what they'll find upstairs. And it makes perfect sense that he shouldn't be allowed up until they've cleared it. Technically, he isn't even supposed to be at the site in the first place. They've broken one rule already, they can't allow him in right now.

So he waits patiently. He's calm. Too calm, he thinks. Everything in him tells him to freak out and panic and be excited and be scared...but he's calm. He doesn't know what to think, he doesn't know what to do. He just stands there, anxious to go in, but relatively calm.

It's unnerving.

* * *

The vase falls to the ground and she sinks to the floor following it. She is shaking, huddled in a fetal position. She idly thinks that she's a cop - she should be running, getting out of there. But right now she is no cop, she is just someone who was kidnapped. She's weak, she's scared, she's alone.

Not even a minute after her knees hit the ground, she hears noises behind her. It sounds like people running. Up the stairs, through the halls... The police. Her boys.

She inches her way to the door, as fast as she can without standing. She makes it to the doorframe just as Ryan and Esposito reach her.

A weak smile makes its way to her face and she looks up at them, never so happy to see them.

"Castle?" she croaks out.

Ryan nods, tells an officer in the hall to go get the writer. The boys help her up, brush the broken glass off her. They don't ask what happened. She doesn't think they can. She doesn't think they expected to find her alive.

* * *

It's Hastings that comes to him. She has a smile on her face and he knows right away that it's good news. He breaks. He falls apart and hits the ground shaking.

She's okay. Kate is okay.

The moment he regains his standing position, Hastings tells him that she's upstairs. She is okay and he can go up.

He doesn't need to be told twice. He brushes past her before the words are out of her mouth. He flies through the room and up the flight of stairs. He pushes past the cluster of police officers and makes his way to the room they're all surrounding.

And he sees her. Kate.

"Castle," she says, her eyes trained on him, never moving.

"Kate."

* * *

The crowd disperses at the urging of Ryan and Esposito. They send them out, tell them to come back in a few.

"We'll be back, okay?" Esposito tells the two. "Just...stay here. We'll come back."

Kate nods but does not tear her eyes from Castle. Rick doesn't even register the man speaking. He notices him leave though, because it finally gives him a chance to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" she beats him to the punch.

"Me?" he almost laughs. "I'm not the one who was kidnapped by a serial killer!"

She gives him a weak grin, "I know that. But that doesn't mean you weren't in pain. Castle, are you okay?"

"I am now," he answers. "What about you? Kate...are you okay?"

"I am now," she repeats. "I am now."

His eyes leave hers for a moment and he takes in the scene. There is a man just behind them in the bathroom. His pants are down and he's out cold on the floor, broken pieces of glass surrounding him.

"Kate, what happened?" his voice breaks. He eyes the pants around the guy's ankles. "Did he -?"

She's confused, looks at the dirt bag behind her, and then understands. "No. Oh, God, no. Castle...he was just going to the bathroom. And I...I hit him over the head, knocked him out. He didn't even hear me coming...he wasn't expecting me."

He visibly relaxes in front of her. He pulls her close, holds her tight.

"I missed you so much," he whispers into her hair.

She wraps her arms around him. "I missed you too."

* * *

They get to leave rather quickly. Outside the house, Gates is waiting. The Captain tells them to go home and wash the day - or days, in her case - off and then come back to the station to give her statement.

They don't hesitate. Castle leads her to his car, lets her into the passenger seat, and drives off. He can't stand to tear his eyes from her exhausted figure but he has to focus on the road. He drives as fast as he can - both to get home sooner, and to be able to hold her again. He goes to his apartment. He knows. He knows she doesn't want to be alone right now. And neither does he.

He lets her shower first. But she says she doesn't want to.

"Not without you," she clears up. She pulls him with her and he does not argue. If he could, he would spend every second wrapped up with her. Especially now.

She lets him wash her hair. Her arm is sore from the fight.

He holds her close whenever he can, not letting her out of his sight.

He never stops looking at her. He takes in her appearance - messy hair, tired eyes, slouchy figure - and as beautiful as she always is, as she still is, the sight terrifies him. She looks weak and scared and small. She looks so small.

The shower is supposed to help. It's supposed to wipe the memory of the past few days off, to send the terror they lived away.

It doesn't work - not that either really expected it to. But they do feel a bit better after.

* * *

Just moving around the loft tires her out completely. She can barely keep her eyes open. She hasn't slept in too long. But she will. She will stay awake for as long as they need her to.

She knew. She always knew that they would find her, but that didn't stop her from having doubts towards the end there. It didn't stop her from questioning herself and fearing the worst.

Castle feeds her after the shower. She's wrapped in his robe and her hair is in a bun on the top of her head. The bags under her eyes must be horrendous but she doesn't care. He gives her real food - good food.

"Mmm," she groans as she swallows the first bite.

"Good?" he asks. "I mean, it was just quick. I didn't do much to it -"

"It's good," Kate reassures him. "So good."

He smiles at her and brings a plate next to her for himself. But sitting in the chair beside her, he finds he can't eat. He's not going on forty hours with an empty stomach, but it's still been a while since he last ate.

His stomach has yet to stop churning and the thought of eating makes him sick. Even though Kate is beside him - eating and breathing and leaning towards him - he cannot shake the feeling of her being gone.

She senses it - not as quickly as she normally would but still faster than he'd expect after what she's been through. She looks him in the eye, leans closer so their shoulders touch, "You okay, Rick?"

He nods, "Better now. Just - I can't..."

"Castle..." she says, "You can say anything."

"I was so scared Kate," he says after a deep breath. "So freaking scared. We didn't - nobody knew what was going to happen. We had no clue what to expect. You were gone, in the hands of a serial killer, and we couldn't find you. We didn't know if you were okay, or if you were going to be okay. We had no idea. And there was no way to know. We didn't know if we would find you alive, if we'd even find you at all. I was terrified, Kate. I barely slept, barely ate. Because you were only there because of me. I agreed to that stupid bet and -"

"Whoa," she cuts him off. "No. This isn't on you. It's not on anybody, you hear me? Not the boys, not you, not even me. This is all on the scumbag who took me. Dave. Not that that's his name but..." She turns straight to him, hands on his shoulders, leaning right up into his face. "This is not your fault. Okay? Promise me, stop thinking it's all because of you."

He nods slowly. She knows he still thinks it but she doesn't have time to get into that completely right now. It'll take a lot more than a little conversation to appease his conscience of this. He's not going to let it go easily.

"I need to change and we have to get into the precinct again," Kate tells him after a few moments. "They'll need to talk to me...we need to - I need to go."

Castle breaks his gaze and speaks, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Castle watches her change into comfy, and clean, clothes. She puts on a pair of jeans she'd had at his place and one of his baggy shirts. She'll have a jacket on top to cover it, but he loves her wearing it anyway.

The sight of her always takes his breath away. But today, after two days of not knowing where she was or if she was okay, of not seeing her, she knocks the wind out of him. He can't not look at her. He can't not savour in the fact that she is standing in front of him - hurt and scared but alive. She's okay.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**And they're together again. The next chapter will be at the precinct with them talking to Kate about what happened. It will be longer, I promise. And, as far as I can tell, there will probably be at least 20 chapters total to this. But I don't know really...**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter does contain a couple swear words. Nothing too bad but just warning you. **

**We're going to get to see a bit of Ryan/Espo teamwork in this one, as well as more of Caskett. Because they're together again, and I'm not **_**that**_** cruel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry, I can't hear you over my excessive laughing at the ridiculousness that you might even think for a second that I owned this show.**

* * *

With an ice pack on his head and tired eyes, the so-called 'Dave' sits in the chair of the interrogation room. Across the table, Detectives Ryan and Esposito are seated, staring at the man they've arrested - the man who kidnapped their friend.

Nobody has spoken a word since he regained consciousness. Kate hit him hard with that vase - knocked him out completely. They did have a paramedic check him over - albeit grudgingly - and they were given the all clear to bring him in with no medical attention otherwise.

Twenty minutes pass without a sound being made. Nobody dares break the silence. Behind the glass are the crowds of police officers waiting to watch the show. They want to see this bastard squirm and lose.

The peace is finally broken when Esposito clears his throat.

Dave's head snaps up, though he doesn't look at either man once. His eyes remain fixed on the spot above them where the wall meets the ceiling.

Javier starts simple, "Can you tell us your name?"

Dave's eyes don't waver from his selected spot. He shakes one of his hands that is trapped in a pair of handcuffs, but other than that there is no sign of recognition that the detective has spoken.

"Did you kidnap Kate Beckett when you took her out on a date?"

There's a noise from his throat that causes Dave to look at the detectives across from him for the first time.

He gives a sly smirk and opens his mouth, "Yes."

"Did you hold her hostage in the house you were found in?"

There's only a brief moment of silence before he answers this question. But again, it's a one word answer, "Yes."

Ryan blinks and swallows, "Did you plan on killing her?"

"Yes." The answer comes much quicker this time.

The boys don't let the answers deter them. Ryan continues with the next question just as ferociously as before, "Did you kidnap and murder eleven other women, including, but not limited to, Amy Granger, Hilary Mathers, and Ellen Donaldson?

He doesn't speak.

Neither do the two detectives.

Eventually, he does say something. It's not the answer they were hoping for, but it's not nothing either. It's hopeful - for them - and it's promising.

"Can you prove it?"

They're getting somewhere.

* * *

Rick and Kate arrive at a precinct much quieter than they expected. It doesn't take them long to realize that everyone is still there, they are just all huddled into observation. The bullpen is next to empty.

For a brief moment, she contemplates joining them. But she doesn't think she could take it - watching him, hearing him talk about her. So she walks over to her desk, as strongly as she can muster, and takes a seat.

Castle joins her, sitting in his chair, and rests his hand on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She nods, "I'm fine."

She doesn't look fine to him. The shower cleaned all the dirt from her and the food helped her regain some colour - but they also just made the affects the kidnapping had more prominent. Her eyes look dry, the bags under them so dark and large. She's hunched over in a way that can't been anything good and she's cradling her arm to her side. She might not notice how delicately she's been moving around, but he has.

He doesn't accept her answer, but he doesn't push, "You'll be fine. We're both going to be just fine."

She gives him a weak smile and the sight makes his heart flutter. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asks as he squeezes her hand gently in his.

"Finding me," she says. "For finding me."

"Always," he says.

She laughs slightly, turns her wrist so that her palm is facing his, and says, "God, it sounds so good now, doesn't it? Always. Forever and always. Always and forever."

"Umm, yeah it does," he nods, confusion covering his face.

"Castle. I was -"

"Detective Beckett!" Gates shouts from the other side of the room. "Come here."

Kate glances at Castle as she stands up and Gates calls, "You can bring your writer as well, if you want."

Castle joins Beckett as she makes her way across to their Captain.

"Yes?"

Captain Gates gives her a look but says nothing more than, "Detectives Ryan and Esposito have gotten all they can out of your assailant at the moment. They're going to try more later. But right now, they need to talk to you."

"Sir -"

"Castle can join you," she cuts Kate off. "The boys have agreed that, as long as he doesn't answer for you, it would be better for him to be there. Since, I'm sure, he's going to know exactly what was said whether he's there or not."

Kate nods silently. She takes a breath in, lets it out, and smiles lightly at her boss, "Thank you, Sir."

It's Kate, _their _Kate, so they give her the comfy chair in the conference room. They pull up a chair next to hers for the writer. And they sit across from her, neither able to hide the smiles they know are inappropriate for this type of questioning. But still, it's Kate.

"So, um, you know how this goes," Esposito starts. "Just, tell us everything, from the start. We'll ask any questions we have afterwards."

Kate gulps and nods, "I'll try."

Castle lays a reassuring hand on her leg and she looks at him with such adoration in her eyes that his heart almost stops. Hers does the same when she sees the compassion he's portraying through his face alone. She's not alone in this. She knows that.

"On Monday, the two of you made a bet about which one of us could get a date first - Castle or I..."

She pauses, glances around the room. That's the most she can say, really, without outing them.

"Everyone knows," Castle whispers in her ear. "They know, Gates knows. Everything."

"Everything?" she mouths to him, a grin on her face.

He shakes his head with a slight eye roll and smirks but he doesn't comment on it. "Keep going, Kate. You got this."

She nods again, "So, the bet. Castle and I had no choice but to agree to this because we were afraid of having everyone find out about our relationship.

"Fast forward to Remy's on Tuesday around noon. I saw a random guy and asked him out, just to win this bet. It never meant a thing. I didn't want to go but I really had no choice once he'd said yes. We made plans for a movie that night. I thought it would be quick and simple and easy.

"I was wrong. He picked me up at Castle's around seven on Tuesday night. We took a cab to...I don't know where...and he attacked. I think I got him a few times, kicked him below the belt once."

The men cringe but Castle looks at her in awe, because if any guy deserves that kick, it's this Dave.

"He got the better of me though. I don't really remember everything that happened. I tried - I wanted to run. But I didn't know where we were, there weren't any people around. I ran for as long as I could, but he caught me.

"The next thing I remember, I'm waking up in this room. It's got a bed, a chair, a clock. There isn't much else. The door is large but closed - locked. I was stuck in that room."

She pauses again, this time for herself. In a moment, she's flashing back. She's there, in that room, again. Her breathing increases. The boys almost call her out but they wouldn't do that if it were anyone but Kate. Reliving the experience, however painful, is the best way to get the truth and the most details. If it were anyone other than Kate Beckett, they'd not even question it.

"I hear noises outside. I think it's his voice but I can't be sure. He's talking to someone, I think, but there isn't another voice. He's on the phone maybe? I don't know.

"He brings me food a couple times a day. It's food, technically. I don't eat it. It looks disgusting. I imagine it tastes worse. I don't sleep either. If I close my eyes, I'm unaware of what's going on. I need to know. I can't let myself be that vulnerable.

"I spend most of my time hoping, praying, wishing, to be found. I know Castle and the boys are looking. I believe in them. But I don't know if they're going to be fast enough. What if they're too late? What is he kills me?

"It's Wednesday night. All I can feel is the weakness residing in me. I'm going to die here. I still haven't slept, I've barely eaten.

"I figure it out. I know who he is. Who he was. What he's done. It terrifies me. I could be next.

"And that's when I hear it. I don't hear a thing. There are no voices, no footsteps. No nothing. I'm one hundred percent sure he is gone. The clock says it's late but I can't sleep. Of course not. There's nobody in this house - I think it's a house, it feels like a house. I'm alone.

"He comes back and I think he's going kill me. But he doesn't. He doesn't come anywhere near my room. I'm assuming he's gone to his own.

"He brings lunch - if you can call it that - to me on Thursday. It seems like it's about noon. I eat a little bit this time, and even though it makes me want to throw up, I swallow as much as I can. For the energy. I stand by the door, waiting for him to return to pick it up. He does and he's surprised to see me there.

"I strike up conversation. I ask him about his plans as casually as I can. He's going to kill me. Soon. He says I'll be out of there soon. I don't want that day to come.

"The door swings shut behind him and I stuff the bed sheet in to prop it open a bit. I check - the door didn't lock. I could get out.

"When I do get out of there later, I run. I have no idea where to go so I run as quietly as I can around the floor. It does seems to be a house, and it looks like we're on the second floor. I don't see him anywhere. What if he's gone? But then I hear the sound of water running. I follow it. And there he is. In the bathroom.

"I grab the first thing I see - a vase on a stand just outside. I raise it as high above my head as I can and I slam it down on his. He crumples, falls to the ground. Unconscious.

"There are noises downstairs. My rescue. You guys find me. My boys. I missed you. And then Castle joins you. Oh, god, I missed you too, Castle."

She stops talking and looks at Rick. He gives her a comforting smile that does anything but help her.

She breaks. Kate falls apart. She's shaking, breathing heavily, crying. She's held it in so long. Since Tuesday night, she hasn't felt the trauma or the fear. She hasn't let herself. She needed to be strong.

But now she can crumble, much like Dave did when she hit his head. She can just fall down and break apart.

Ryan and Esposito are uncomfortable around her tears. They want to help, but they don't know how. Castle senses this and tells them to leave, he's got this. They do and Rick pulls his girlfriend into him, holds her small shaking body tight against his until it stops moving so much. When he knows she's calmed down, he pulls her away just a slight amount.

"You're okay, Kate," he whispers. He gives her a kiss, the one he's been wanting to give her since Tuesday. "We're both okay. It's over."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Not sure on my thoughts of the ending there. But that's the best I could come up with. Hope it's okay.**

**If the upcoming updates are off schedule, I apologize in advance. Christmas time is a'coming and there's so much to be done. Plus, you know, school.**

**Reviews make me update quicker.**

**xo Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know. I did warn you that it could take longer but I really hoped it wouldn't. Anyway, the schedule is going to be off now. Hopefully you'll get a new chapter in a few days. **

**Happy Christmas Eve though!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A PARAGRAPH THAT MADE ME CRINGE AS I WROTE IT. IT'S BASICALLY DAVE'S PLAN FOR BECKETT. I DID TONE IT DOWN AS MUCH AS I COULD BUT IT'S STILL NOT FUN TO READ. IF YOU WANT, JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE HE ANSWERS ESPOSITO'S QUESTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christmas is tomorrow! Maybe it'll be under the tree?**

* * *

**Thursday...**

She sits numb in a chair in the meeting room. The boys have long gone, as have her tears. Kate simply sits there, soaking in the warmth being emitted from Castle's arms around her. She lets him comfort her in silence. Not a word is spoken after his hushed tones of reassurance that everything is okay. He holds her close to him until the shaking stops, the choked breaths fade, and the tears don't fall. He just pulls her into him.

After a period of time he does not know the length of, she pulls away from him. Her face is stained with tear marks but her lips are turned up in the corners a little.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She nods slowly, and reaches for him again, "Yeah I'm - ow!"

He jumps to his feet immediately. "Kate, what's wrong?"

She lets out a long breath and says, "My arm. I - I don't know. Castle, it hurts."

The way she grits out her words tells him exactly how much it pains her. She's not one to show the hurt she's feeling, and if she can barely tell him, she must be in a lot of pain.

"Okay, okay," he pulls towards him, mindful of her arm. "Did you get looked at by the paramedics when we came out of the house?" He tries to remember but he can't. It's all a blur to him.

She shakes her head, "The checked me for a head injury and then I left. I think - they wanted to do more but I refused. God, Castle. I should have let them."

"Yeah, probably would have been a good idea. But that's over now. Let's go get you looked at for real," he suggests.

She holds her arm at her side. When she doesn't move it, it doesn't hurt as much, so she thinks it can't be too bad. If it was a break, it would hurt more and she would have noticed already.

Castle tells the boys and then the Captain. All of them nod and understand, and they promise to visit her when they can.

He lets her get herself into the car, humouring her for now. He drives as quickly as he can to the nearest hospital. She tried to get him to just go to Lanie, but he insisted, and she gave in.

Bellevue is crowded - as always - but she flashes her badge and gets pretty quick service. An x-ray is done and it reveals that she does not have a broken arm, as she thought.

"What's wrong with it then?" she asks.

"When's the last time you slept? Or ate?" the doctor asks. Castle had briefly covered the basics of what she'd been through.

"I ate a few hours ago? And I slept a few days ago..." she turns to Castle, who nods in confirmation.

"Okay," the doctor says. "Could I just have a quick blood sample? I'm going to run a few tests and get back to you. It will most likely be late tonight. So, if you don't mind, we can get you a bed and a room. It'd be best to keep an eye on you, just in case."

"Oh no, I don't -"

"That would be great," Castle cuts her off. "And...?"

"I'll see what I can do about your visitation as well," the man nods. "Gotta have somebody watching over you, young lady."

Kate rolls her eyes but smiles, "I couldn't ask for anyone better to be watching over me."

Rick grins and follows his girlfriend and the doctor to an empty room where she settles into a bed.

* * *

'Dave' sits alone in holding. Not alone alone, as there are three guards with him, but as alone as one can be in holding after kidnapping and planning to murder a NYPD Homicide Detective.

He hears nothing but the odd shuffle of feet from the guards. Nothing until the steady beat of footsteps coming towards him, slowly getting louder and louder.

Ryan and Esposito approach the man sitting calmly on his bench. They have the guards open his door and they let themselves in. There are no worries about him. He's handcuffed to the wall.

"Let's try this again," Ryan says. "Can you tell us your name?"

Dave answers the question this time, just not how they hope, "Nope."

Fighting back the urge to hit him, Esposito asks, "But you do admit to kidnapping, holding hostage, and planning to kill Kate Beckett."

"I said that," he snarls.

"And you neither confirm nor deny being responsible for the murders of eleven other women?"

"Said that too."

The boys glance at each other. They were hoping for more. What they have is good. It's enough to send him away for life. But it's not enough for them. Not for the families of those girls or for their consciences.

Ryan tries again, "Have you heard of Amy Granger before?"

He nods with a glint in his eye and Ryan knows right away that he isn't going to get the answer he wants. "Yes I have. When you asked me about her earlier."

With a new approach that could potentially lead to an answer he doesn't want to hear, Esposito cuts in, "Tell us, exactly, what you did and what you were planning to do to Kate Beckett."

He glares at the detective but launches into his story regardless.

**(Dave's story begins. You can skip this part.)**

"I went to buy coffee. I had no intention of anything. And then she asked me out and I said yes and the idea hit me. On the date, I told the cabbie the wrong place and kept her too preoccupied with the time to notice the location. She wasn't even thinking of being vigilant. I got the drop on her and took her to the house. I fed her, gave her a bed. She was fine. She chose not to eat or sleep. That was on her.

"After two days, she was proving to be annoying. The worst ever. I had planned to wait another day or two but I couldn't take it anymore. She didn't cry, she didn't whine, she didn't beg. She just sat there and watched me when I brought her food. She just stared. It set me on edge.

"I went out and got the things I needed. A knife, rope, a hammer, a screwdriver. I was going to do it the night you banged my door down. I was going to start slowly and tie her to the bed so she couldn't run. Then I was going to slowly drag the knife along the skin in all the right places. Just enough to cause immense pain and bleeding but without killing her or causing her to pass out. The hammer came next. I'd smash the bones in her hands and feet, then a few to random parts of her body. She'd be crying now. Finally a screwdriver to the eye and the knife to the throat.

"My work would be done and I could leave her somewhere to be found. Then I could watch the story unfold on TV. She'd be dead and I'd be alone again."

**(Dave's story ends here. It's safe to read now.)**

If any murder made them want to throw up, this one was it. This one made them want to kill someone, preferably Dave. This is Beckett he was talking about. He was going to do this to _her. _To Kate.

Boy, are they glad Castle isn't around. He'd knock the guy out.

With one glance at each other, they take the recorder they brought in with them and excuse themselves without a word to the horrific man in front of them. Outside his cell, the guards are just down the hall.

With a look and a word, "Yeah?", the three men standing guard know what to do.

They leave, shutting off the lights and the video surveillance. Ryan and Esposito stand there alone, outside his cell, with anger pulsing through their veins.

Shirt sleeves rolled up and fight written all over their faces, they go in on him.

* * *

At the hospital, Beckett is restless.

"What's the point in me staying here?" she complains. "Castle...I wanna go home."

"You've mentioned," he sighs. "Kate. Kate. Kate. You almost died, okay? You were so close. Can you just please humour me and stay for one night? Just one. Then we can go home. We gotta find out what's wrong with your arm first."

She wants to argue but he makes a valid point. She _did _almost die. She was almost tortured to death. She supposes the least she can do it wait to find out what's wrong with her.

"Fine," she sighs. "But you have to entertain me."

He laughs, "And how do you want me to do that?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "You're the writer. You're the creative one. Come up with something."

"How about a story?"

She smiles and nods, relaxing into her pillow as his voice begins to tell her a tale. It takes her less than five minutes to recognize the story. It's their story. The story of them, from the beginning. She's fairly sure that on most other days, she would have stopped him already. But she just lets him keep talking, because his voice is exactly what she needs to hear.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**So, I'm sorry about this chapter. There's Dave's story, plus the OOC of the boys going to beat him up (I just wanted that to happen, even though it wouldn't actually), and then the lateness of this chapter. I am truly sorry. I hope you found a way to enjoy it still.**

**Reviews make me update quicker! (Especially now that the schedule is off - you should expect a new chapter before Friday.)**

**xo Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, alright, you hate me, I get it. I am so sorry. There are a million reasons why this took so long but it really all just comes down to one thing: life. Life is crazy and friends are crazy and family is crazy and somewhere in all this craziness, I lost my motivation and inspiration and time to write. But we have this new chapter for you now. I'm putting it up today instead of tomorrow morning, but we should be back to Tuesdays and Fridays after this. Even though we're almost at the end, I think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Andrew Marlowe isn't living this crazy life I am right now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Late Thursday/Early Friday...**

She's not sure when she falls asleep but the next thing she knows, Castle is shaking her gently to wake her up because the doctor has returned. She lets out a small moan and rolls over to face the two men in front of her. Castle grins at her and the doctor gives her a small smile as well.

"Good news?" she hopes out loud.

"It's simply malnourishment," the doctor tells her. "You're body is weak and has gone into shock from lack of sleep and food. Your arm was injured slightly a few days ago - I'm assuming when you were taken - but it would have healed fine without treatment had it not been for the weakness in your body."

"So, I'm okay?" Kate asks.

Her doctor nods, "Yes. We want to keep you here for the remainder of the night, just to make sure you're strong enough in the morning. But other than that, arm in a sling, food and sleep. You'll be fine."

She breathes out a sigh of relief and smiles at Castle. She's staring at him so intently that she doesn't notice the doctor quietly excuse himself.

"Ryan called," Castle breaks the silence. "Wanted to check on you, and let us know that Dave started to talk. He didn't give details, but if you're up to going in tomorrow, we can find out then."

Beckett nods, "Yeah, I want to go in. I'll be good to go in."

There's a break in the small conversation they had going. The two look at each other like they haven't seen each other in days, which they pretty much haven't.

"I was so scared," Kate breathes after a while. "Castle, I was terrified."

He leans into her and presses his mouth into her hair, breathing in her scent and holding her tight. "I know you were. We all were, but I know how hard it was for you."

She shakes her head, "No you don't. God, you have no idea. I thought I was going to die there. I was going to die and you were going to find me strangled and mutilated like those girls before. I thought he was going to kill me. I was so sure. I couldn't breathe just thinking about it, thinking about what it would do to you and the boys and Alexis and my dad and Lanie and everyone. It would have broken you."

"You're right. I would have broke," he tells her. "But we don't have to worry about that now, okay? We're going to be fine. You're safe, Dave's been arrested. We're all going to be okay."

She nods slowly and then starts to shake her head again, "I know. But, Castle, I was going to die and you weren't going to know how I felt."

"How you-" he stops talking mid question and shakes his head, not understanding.

"You wouldn't have known how much I freaking love you," she whispers. She's afraid to speak too loudly, afraid of her voice cracking.

"How much you-" he pauses to let it sink it. "Love me?"

She nods, "That's what I said. Rick, I love you." She looks at her hands after she says it, afraid for some reason she doesn't know.

He smiles at her again, "I know."

She looks up at him, "But I've never-"

"I still know. You don't need the words to know how you feel, Kate. I see it every day. In your eyes in the morning, the soft peck of lips against my chin. I see it when you smile at me, when you scold me, when you yell at me, when you kiss me. I know when you tell me my cooking is good, or when you make food for me. I know when you agree to eat lunch just because I bother you about it. I know when you randomly text me in the middle of the night, because you miss me. Or when you reply to my texts, even if it's the worst times. Kate, I don't need the words to know that you love me. But, God, do they make me so happy."

She stares at him, unable to move. She doesn't even lift her good arm to wipe the tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. He does it for her, wipes the water from her face, and smiles at her blank but adoring face.

She can feel the tiredness hitting her again. She needs to sleep. She lets out a yawn and sees the knowing look he gives her, silently telling her to get some rest. But before she closes her eyes, she has something to say.

"I love you," she repeats.

He leans in, kisses her. "I love you too, Katherine Beckett."

"Castle," she replies sleepily. "One day, it's gonna be Katherine Castle."

* * *

He tells them everything. He confesses to kidnapping Kate, to planning to murder her, to torturing eleven other women before killing them. He tells them everything, even all the little things they don't want to know. Those things they need to know to make the case stronger but don't want to know and have stuck in their heads forever. He tells it all.

Morning rolls around and Kate and Castle arrive at the precinct. Earlier than they expected but later than Kate wanted. She was ready to go at six when she woke up. Castle managed to keep her there until the doctor came in and reassured her that she could leave whenever. Then there was no stopping her.

"Beckett!" Esposito lets out a loud roar when he spots his teammate. "You're back!"

His shouts gather the attention of Ryan and soon both the boys are standing in front of their boss checking up on her, overprotective as always.

"You're doing alright though?" Ryan asks.

Kate nods, "I'm fine, Ry. I'm alright." The looks he gives her makes her smile falter a bit and she amends her statement to a more truthful one: "I will be fine."

He nods, believing the latter, "We got him in interrogation one, if you're up for watching?" He notices as she glances towards Gates' office. "You're allowed to, if you want."

She nods slowly, "Castle has to come."

"Sure," Ryan nods. "Just you have to stay in observation. No banging on glass, no rushing in, no shouting. Just stay calm and watch."

"You got him on it?" Castle asks.

"Oh yeah, we got him. He's already fessing up."

That one sentence alone makes Beckett grin. "Thank god."

Castle and Beckett follow their partner and friend toward interrogation. The part ways as the two head into the observation room attached. Once in there, Rick pulls Kate into him and holds her as they watch Ryan take a seat next to Esposito.

"He looks awful," Kate comments. "Did I - I didn't do that to him... Castle, look at him. He's bruised and bloody. He's been beat up."

Castle takes a closer look, peering through the one way glass. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"Do you think...they didn't?" she gasps and chuckles. "Oh my god, they did!"

"They did what?" Castle is confused and the look on his face makes her laugh more. "Why are you laughing? What did they do!?"

"They got the boys down in holding to shut off the cameras," she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Turn off the - oh," Castle figures it out. "Wow... Go Roach."

Kate rolls her eyes and sighs against his chest. "You do realize they aren't actually Roach, right?"

"Of course," Castle nods, his chin hitting the top of her head when it goes down. "But it's easier to call them that."

She rolls her eyes again and settles into him, watching the boys take turns.

"My name is Timothy Wake," the man dubbed 'Dave' finally gives in. "You can look it up."

Esposito's shoulder hitches towards the mirror behind him and Kate perks up. "C'mon, Castle. We gotta look that up."

He follows her out of observation and to her desk. It's not far, and he'd follow her anywhere. He takes his chair and smiles at her, glad to have someone sitting at the desk again. It was empty too long.

She looks up just in time to see the smile grace his face. "What?"

"You're beautiful sitting there," he answers. "You're always beautiful, but I've missed having you there so much."

She smiles back and laughs slightly, "Shut up. You're such a goofball."

"But I'm your goofball," he grins at her.

"And now you're my cheesy goofball," she says. "Come on, we need to verify this. He's got to have some sort of record somewhere that can prove this name true. Castle...if this is his name, we got him. We can match DNA and evidence and alibis. We can send him away forever."

"Then let's get checking," he leans in towards the computer screen and watches as his girlfriend's fingers speed across the keyboard. Even with only one arm working, she's still fast enough to get it.

It takes a minute, maybe two, before a search result pops up. "We got it," she looks him in the eye. "Timothy Wake. We did it, Castle. That's him."

The look in her eye and the smile on her face are more than enough for Castle. With those words ("That's him."), he leans in and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

"NO KISSING IN THE PRECINCT!" they hear from across the hall - the Captain's office - but they just laugh. Breaking apart their lips but still holding hands, they keep looking. Together.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I promise the next chapter will be up on Friday. Cross my heart on it. Also, HAPPY CASTLE MONDAY!**

**Reviews make me happy and will also make me write faster :)**

**xo Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry, I made unexpected plans last night and didn't get a chance to update. But here we are! The newest chapter! I'm starting to wrap things up but no worries, it's not over yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: Andrew Marlowe is never late giving us new episodes, so clearly I'm not him since this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With enough evidence against him, plus the practical confession from the man himself, they have enough to send him away.

Timothy Wake, born into a stable family and raised as a good kid, took a turn for the worse as a teenager when he started harming animals with his friends. His violence escalated quickly and by the age of twenty-four, he had killed his first human. After eleven kills, he disappeared without a trace. Now, at the age of thirty-nine, his almost twelfth victim is the one that got him caught. He should have stayed retired.

He sits in interrogation for one last time, waiting for them to come in to lay out the charges against him. Afterwards, he'll go to booking and await his trial. He has no doubts that he is going to jail, forever. He cannot think of a single scenario that keeps him out of prison.

When he thinks back on it now, he should have known he was in trouble the night he took her. She fought back, almost got him down. She was strong and she knew her stuff. He should have known then that she had training and that she most likely had friends who also had training. He should have figured that out. But he didn't, being rusty after so many years out of the game.

The game, that's what it is to him. He enjoys it. It makes him feel powerful and in control. He can show people just what he can do, have them powerless and weak and defenceless under him as he kills them slowly. It gives him such a high that he doesn't know why it isn't such a normal thing.

He hasn't seen her since before she knocked him over the head. He is assuming that she is fine and alive and in one piece. He figures the fight could have injured her, and she hasn't slept or eaten, but other than that, she should be fine. He didn't do much else to her. They got him before he could. Damn cops.

He supposes that it's probably a good thing he didn't kill her. If he had and he'd been caught after that, things could be so much worse. Killing a cop in New York does some serious damage. Not just life in prison (which always has a chance of escape or release).

The interrogation room is empty save him. He expects the observation room on the other side of the glass is full of people, watching him. But he's alone to his thoughts. They can't hear him think.

The door opens and in walks the two detectives he is quite familiar with now. The ones who have been on his case from the start. They're her partners and her friends, he knows that just from the way they act. They're also the ones who beat him up, though nobody knows that officially.

"Timothy Wake," the shorter one says. He continues by rattling off the multiple charges laid against him. They include many counts of murder, kidnapping, attempted murder, obstruction of justice, and that's just a few.

He sits in silence as the two make their way through his last interrogation. He doesn't say a word, doesn't look at them, he barely breathes. Instead, he stares straight through the mirror on the side of the room. It's the link to the other room, he knows that. And he also knows that Detective Katherine Beckett is the type of girl who will be watching him right now. So he stares through the one way glass, hoping he's looking right at her. His final way to creep her out.

* * *

Kate watches Timothy Wake's final interrogation from the observation room. She stands in silence, Castle hovering behind her. She just stares at him through the glass, and watches as he stares directly back at her.

When it's over, she watches the boys leave him sitting there. He'll be staying there, where they can watch him, until the people arrive to take him to central booking.

Esposito and Ryan come into observation. The Irishman puts a hand on her shoulder, "You alright, Beckett?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," she nods. "I'm good."

She's not saying something. All three men pick up on the hesitance and the holding back.

"What's on your mind?" Esposito asks.

She shrugs and shakes her head, "Nothing." It's a lie, and she expects that they all know that. They do know it, judging on the looks she can feel burning into her from every angle of the room. "I just, I want to talk to him..."

"Absolutely not," Castle says immediately. "No. That isn't allowed, right?"

"No, it's not," Beckett says. "But you aren't the boss of me, Castle. You don't get to forbid it. That's up to the actual cops in the room." She turns her gaze to the detectives, feeling a little bad for snapping at Castle but not enough so yet to turn back and apologize. "Can I go in? Talk to him?"

Both her boys shake their head as well, "Can't let you do that. He's dangerous, unstable. Beckett, he nearly killed you. You cannot go in there alone."

"Ugh, yeah, fine," she frowns. "Wait. What if I don't go in there _alone?"_

Ryan and Esposito exchange looks.

"I'll go with her," Castle volunteers.

More looks are exchanged but she can see the shift in their eyes as they actually contemplate it.

"Fine, but we're going to be right here," Esposito finally allows.

She smiles, "Thank you! You don't have to stand here and babysit me though. I'm a big girl, and I've got Castle."

"No, we're staying here. Otherwise, you're not going in," Ryan says firmly. "That's the deal."

"Okay," Kate nods. She turns to Castle, "Ready?"

He shakes his head but puts his hand in hers for just a second, "Let's go."

Castle follows her like a puppy, trailing closely behind, often bumping into her. The short walk from the observation room to the interrogation room door seems like the longest walk of her life. She reaches for the handle and takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castle asks.

She nods, "I have to. I don't know what I'm going to do or say, but I need to talk to him, see him face to face."

Her partner nods understandingly, "Then let's do it."

She turns the doorknob and opens the door itself. There he is, sitting in his chair. He has barely moved a muscle. She's not even sure if he registered the opening of the door.

"Timothy Wake?" she says. She makes her way to the seats across from him but doesn't sit. She stands behind them, stares him straight in the eyes. "My name is Detective Kate Beckett."

"I know," he says.

The coldness of his voice and the glassy almost-dead look of his eyes make her shudder. She takes a breath and continues, "You made a mistake, kidnapping me. You didn't know it at the time though, did you?"

He doesn't answer her question. He doesn't look at her. He doesn't do anything.

The vagueness of his responses throws her off. She feels sick just standing in front of him, talking to him. It's something she had to do but she doesn't like how it feels.

She glances towards Castle. He's standing in the corner, watching protectively. She gives a small but reassuring smile. "I'm alright," she mouths in his direction.

"Can you tell me your plan?" she asks the man they once called Dave. "What were you going to do?"

"I told the other detectives already," he tells her.

She knows that he told them. They told her when she arrived earlier that he told them his plan, but they refused to tell her. She could do nothing to make them say it. That itself told her that she really didn't want to know, it wouldn't help her forget this and move on. But she needs the truth, she needs someone to tell her what he was planning to do to her.

"I want you to tell me, to my face," she says stonily, staring at him again.

He finally turns to her, a smirk in his eyes. "Alright."

He opens his mouth and starts to tell her what she assumes he told the boys in holding last night. With every word that leaves his mouth, she understands more and more why they wouldn't tell her. Halfway through, she has to look away. She stayed strong as long as she could but the desiring look on his face is too much for her.

He is just about finished his 'story' when Castle snaps.

Kate watches as her boyfriend leaps across the room and right onto the criminal. He pounds at him, hitting his face back and forth, much like the boys did before. The bastard can just not get a break.

"Castle!" she yells at him. "STOP! It's not worth it. He isn't worth it. Don't get yourself into trouble over him, please?"

The whimpering please is what she thinks gets him to lower his fists. He backs away slowly, leaving a bloodied Timothy in his chair.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Just as she does, the door opens and Ryan and Esposito come in. She notes that they took their time in coming to stop Castle. She probably would have too. The guy deserves everything he's getting and more. But she couldn't watch Castle ruin anything.

When Gates sees what happened, she's sure to kick Castle out. And Kate needs him around, so she stopped him as quickly as she could.

"I'm going to leave now," she tells the boys. She turns on her heel and walks as quickly as she can out of the room and towards the one place she's needed to go.

"I'm coming!" Castle calls after her.

She shakes her head, "Rick, I'm fine. Can I - please just let me go on my own?"

He stares straight into her eyes, now brimmed with tears, and nods slowly. "Call me or text me when you get there. I need to know you're okay." He doesn't ask where she's going, because he knows. Where else would she go?

She nods and leans into him for a moment, a touch to remind him that she's still here. Then she heads for her car and drives to the morgue.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**So, that's pretty much the end of 'Dave' or Timothy Wake. I still think of him as Dave. Next chapter, we have Lanie! Alexis and Martha and Jim will be coming up in the chapters to follow. Then a nicely tied up ending, maybe an epilogue. Do you want an epilogue? I'm undecided...**

**Reviews make me happy! Happy makes me write! Writing guarantees updates!**

**xo Sarah**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I was hoping to have this up earlier today but stuff got in the way. No worries, it's here now. And it's not that bad. Well, maybe it is. I don't know, I'll let you be the judge of that. In a review?**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Castle. Jeez, stop reminding me.**

* * *

"Katherine Beckett! You better have a damn good reason for not showing up here earlier," Lanie scolds as Kate enters the morgue.

"Do being kidnapped, hospitalized, and arresting slash charging the bad guy count as damn good reasons?" Kate grins at her best friend.

Lanie shrugs, "I guess so." She puts her tools down, peels off her gloves, and walks away from the dead body on the table. "How are you doing, Kate?"

"I'm alright," Beckett answers.

The look that comes from Lanie is one only her best friend would dare give her, "Oh really? You're alright? You were kidnapped and you're alright? Yeah... You might want to rethink that answer of yours."

"Lanie!" Kate says. "I'm fine! Seriously, doctors checked me out, Castle fed me, I slept, we charged the jackass who did this. I'm good."

A nod and sigh from Lanie, "Okay, so the doctors looked you over, alright. Would it kill you to let me check on you?"

Kate shakes her head, "No, go ahead. Whatever floats your boat."

The medical examiner grabs her friend's hand and looks it over. She then continues checking over her entire body, using the tools she has that are able to be used on living human beings.

"How's your arm?" she asks.

Kate shrugs, "It's okay. Doc said I shouldn't use it until I go back and have them check on it. It's okay though, it's not bothering me much. I've had worse."

Lanie frowns, "Yes you have. Kate, what's going on in your head?"

"Sorry - what?"

"Your head. What are you thinking about?" Lanie clarifies.

"Nothing," Kate shakes her head. "Lanie, I am fine. Seriously, do you not believe me?"

"I believe you Kate," Lanie says. "I believe you in everything you do. But when it comes to how you are, I don't know if you're actually capable of telling the truth. You don't open up, you don't share. And that's okay, because it's your coping mechanism. It's how you deal and how you keep moving forward. So it's fine that you don't always share how you're doing. But Katherine Beckett, you were kidnapped, held hostage, and almost murdered. You were alone with no food or sleep. You don't have to hide how that affected you. Because there is no way you're fine. You will be, I believe that, but you're not right now. So, Kate, what's going on in your head?"

"I don't - a lot," Lanie's best friend sighs. "I just - I can't stop thinking about how it all happened. I asked stupid 'Dave' out. I don't do that. It took me four years to finally get with Castle. You said it! I don't open up, I don't share. I don't know why I did that. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and this whole thing would have been avoided."

"You asked him out to win a bet because you thought Castle was asking someone else out, remember?" Lanie reminds her.

"And that just brings up another problem!" Kate blows up. Her breathing increases and she has to sit down again. "I thought he was asking someone else out for the date. He wasn't! But I didn't trust him. I thought he would do that to me. Again."

"Didn't you tell me that you had talked over it and agreed to go ahead with the bet anyway?" Lanie stays calm and reassuring. She puts a hand on Kate's knee and takes a seat next to her. "C'mon Kate, you know that's true. You do trust him."

She nods, "Yeah, I do... But I still opened up to him and then I got hurt. I opened myself up to Dave and I got hurt. I opened myself up and I got hurt. That always happens. Every single time I allow myself to share or be with someone, I end up getting hurt."

"No, Kate, that's not true," Lanie shakes her head. "Opening yourself up to people is a strength. Sometimes you get hurt, and sometimes it makes it better. You open yourself up to me, and you've never been hurt. You open yourself up to Castle, and he doesn't hurt you."

"But, Lanie," Kate chokes out. "It's only a matter of time."

"Kate, don't you dare do this to yourself!" Lanie glares at her.

"Do what?"

"Put them damn walls back up. Don't block yourself in, it's not good for you. Let us help you," the ME tries to help her best friend. She hates seeing her like this.

Beckett angrily wipes at her face even though the tears threatening to fall have not yet. She sucks in the deepest breath she can muster before she speaks, "I have to. Lanie, it's how I stay safe."

"Kate, you don't need to use walls to stay safe anymore. Castle will keep you safe," Lanie says. "Unless, you blame him for getting kidnapped?"

"What! No! God, no! Lanie, no. It is not his fault," Kate says adamantly. "I love him. I am not blaming him for this. He had nothing to do with me being kidnapped."

"So then keep the walls down," Lanie says. "Wait. Did you say you love him?" A small nod from Kate causes Lanie to squeal and grin. "Kate!"

"I told him at the hospital," Kate gives a shy smile. "His face..." Her face lights up simply at the memory. "Lanie, if something happens to me and I've opened myself up to him, he's going to get so hurt. I can't do that to him."

"If something happens and you didn't open yourself up, he's going to spend forever thinking about why and what ifs. What if you didn't trust him, what if you didn't really love him. He's going to question everything forever. Barricading yourself behind those thick ass walls of yours is going to do nothing," Lanie tells her. "Kate, as your best friend, I'm telling you to keep those walls down."

"But -"

"No buts," Lanie cuts her off. "Writer Man spent four years working on bringing those walls down. You need to give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd rather have a little time with you being open and honest than a ton without you. And let's pray to god that you don't go anywhere for a long time, but if you do, girl you want him to know that you loved him with all your heart. Because you do, right?"

Kate nods, "Of course I do. He spent four years trying to win me over."

"He didn't just try, he succeeded. Don't leave him now," Lanie says.

"Thank you," Kate smiles. "Thank you Lanie."

They wrap up their conversation and Kate turns to head out and go back to the precinct.

When she gets to her car and checks her phone, to see that it's later than she thought, she sees too many missed calls and texts. The majority of them are from Castle.

"Shit," she mutters. It dawns on her that she had promised to call him, which she completely forgot to do. Hitting his speed dial number, she waits for him to pick up.

"Kate!" his frantic voice can be heard through her phone.

"Hey, I'm here," she says apologetically. "Castle, I am so sorry. I totally forgot to call. I got caught up talking with Lanie and I lost track of time. I'm at my car now. I'll be at the precinct soon."

"No, don't get in your car," he says.

"What? Why?" she asks, confused.

The noise of a speeding car alerts her and she turns around to see her boyfriend pulling into the lot. She presses end on her phone and pockets it.

"Hey," she says when he rolls down the window.

"You didn't call," he says sternly.

The smile is wiped off her face, "I know. I am so sorry, Castle. Really, I am. I completely forgot..."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves it off. "As long as you're okay."

She nods, "I'm fine. Promise."

"Want a drive home? The boys told me not to bring you back. They don't need you right now," he offers. "We can get your car tomorrow."

She nods, "Yeah, alright. Thanks."

She doesn't ask what home means, because she knows they're going to the loft. There's no place she'd rather be.

"I love you," she reminds him.

"And if you say it every day for the rest of my life, it won't be enough," he kisses her. Then he pulls off into what would be a picture perfect scene, had there been a sunset. But the busy traffic of New York on a Friday afternoon is enough for him.

"You're cheesy," she rolls her eyes.

He grins back, "But you love me."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I'm thinking a few more chapters? I want to tackle all this insecurity Kate has, and I want to have a Martha/Alexis part as well. What would you like to see before I wrap this up? Also, an epilogue seems like a popular idea, so that will probably happen if I can think of something to write.**

**Reviews make me happy! Happy makes me write! Writing guarantees updates!**

**xo Sarah**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You probably hate me. You have every reason to hate me. I hate me. But please, don't take it out on the story? I'm really really sorry for the almost month long wait. That was an awful thing for me to do. And I have a million reasons, but I'm not going to give you excuses. **

******Jeez, I hope I still have readers left...**

**This chapter has been rewritten, like, four times. And I hope you're happy with this final result. I think I am.**

**DISCLAIMER: You love Andrew Marlowe, and you hate me. Clearly, I'm not him.**

**Enjoy? **

* * *

The loft isn't as empty as he'd been hoping. What he wants is to spend a nice quiet evening with Kate. He's missed her. Even though she was only gone a few days, knowing she was in danger made every second seem like an hour. And she's here now and he would like to be alone with her again.

But how can he turn away the bubbling redheads that grace his kitchen? Alexis and Martha both took time out of their busy lives to be here and he cannot say no. Besides, it's nice to see them here. And they won't stay all night, so he'll still get his alone time with his girlfriend.

The welcome Kate gets when she walks through that front door is more than she expects. While she's not sure exactly what she expected, it was not having Castle's family in the kitchen with a huge meal cooked and on the table.

"Oh wow," she says. Kate sets her bag and jacket down by the door and makes her way to the kitchen. The smell of a home cooked meal is alluring and her mouth waters at the sight of the beautiful food on the table. "This is too much. You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did," Martha exclaims. "We're just so glad that you're alright, dear. We were so worried."

Kate gives a weak smile to the two women.

"She's right," Alexis adds. "I was really worried, Kate."

"I'm alright," Kate says. "No need to worry anymore. And your dad was never in danger."

The look Alexis gives her confuses Kate slightly. "I know he wasn't. I was worried about you, Kate. We all were."

The words warm Beckett's heart. In the past, Alexis' primary concern has been her father's safety. So what if they were both trapped in a freezer, she cared about her dad. And when Kate's apartment blew up, her dad was more important. Of course, Kate understands, that's how it should be. He's her family, he's her main concern. He's the one she worries about. But it's nice to hear that she's worried about Kate as well.

The detective pulls the younger girl into a hug and, to her surprise, Alexis hugs back. It's the warmest, tightest, longest hug she's ever received from her.

When the red-haired college student pulls back, there are tears brimming her eyes. She hastily wipes them away and turns back to her grandmother, but Kate knows, she saw.

Castle comes up behind his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her. She melts into him and he leans up to rest his head on her shoulder.

"We need to talk later, okay?" he whispers in her ear. He must feel her tense up because he quickly clarifies, "Nothing bad. It's okay, Kate. I just have something to say...in private."

She nods and turns to smile at him. "I love you."

His grin is the only reply she needs. She loves seeing him so happy. "I love you too," he says back. "So much."

As four people sit down at the table in Castle's loft, she realizes that they are more than just four people. This is her family. As strange as that may seem, these people are her family. She'd be lost without them.

She looks around the table.

Castle with his goofy grin, gulping down the food like he hasn't eaten in days - which, when she thinks about it, he probably hasn't really. She loves him with all her heart. She can say that honestly now. There is nothing holding her back. There never was, not really, she just didn't realize that. Just looking at him can make her smile. He never fails to cheer her up. He can make her feel better with a single hug, and a kiss behind her ear always makes her laugh. He knows almost everything there is to know about her, and he's always trying to figure out more. She cannot imagine her life without him. She doesn't know how she survived before. She just knows she'll never have to again.

Her eyes fall on his beautiful daughter next. Alexis Castle. She's too smart for her age. Kate used to think she was the responsible Castle. She still does. But she has also seen the wild side to Alexis. She knows just how imperfect she can be. And how that's okay. Because she's always there for her family when she's needed. She always does the right thing in the end. She makes mistakes, but who doesn't? She's a great kid - a great woman.

And sitting between Alexis and Kate is Martha. The bright, outgoing older woman. She's marvelous. Kate doesn't have words for her. She has never doubted her. Martha has always been there for her, a mother figure when she needed one, a friend when she wanted one. She has the best advice, the wildest antics, the most hilarious stories. She's a strange one, but Kate wouldn't give her up for anything. She's family. And you don't give up your family.

"Are you going to eat, Kate?" Martha asks her.

Shaking her head and snapping back to reality, Kate realizes that she hasn't eaten much yet. She's been busy wandering around in her mind. She's been preoccupied by the wonderful people around her.

"Are you alright?" Rick asks.

Kate nods, "Never better. I was just thinking..."

"Okay," he says. "You should eat."

She grins at him and takes a bite of the delicious meal in front of her. "This is great. Martha, Alexis, you outdid yourselves here."

The two redheads grin at her as they continue eating.

"Thank you darling," Martha says after a swallow. "We're just thrilled to have you back, safe in our home."

"It's her home too," Castle says. "If she wants..."

"Is that an invitation?" Kate smirks.

She watches Rick do a double take. "Umm...yes?"

"Is it, or is it not?" Kate says. "Because, if it is, I have an answer. And if it's not...well, I'll save my answer for when it is."

He stares at her. "Kate..."

"Yes?" she says, taking a forkful to her mouth. She chews and watches as the cogs in his brain turn at a rapid pace.

"What's your answer?" he finally asks.

"What do you think?" she grins. "If you're asking me to move in...my answer is yes."

Her writer jumps out of his chair and rushes to her. It's not a far distance, but he covers it with incredible speed. He's in her space and on her lips in the matter of a second.

"I love you," he says against them.

She's not sure if the others can hear him but she smiles against his lips and whispers the words back anyway.

The spectacle ends with applause from Martha and Alexis. Castle and Beckett break apart, smiles wide.

"Did that just happen?" Alexis asks.

Kate nods, "I think it did."

"As long as she meant what she said, it did," Castle says.

Kate grins. "Then I guess it did happen. No, it definitely did happen."

"Oh my god, you're moving in," Castle says.

"Yeah, I am."

"This is so exciting!" Martha exclaims. "Oh, I wish we had a special dessert. This deserves more celebration!"

"Martha, this is plenty. This meal is more than we need. It's wonderful," Kate reassures her. "Thank you."

Martha smiles.

"Besides, Kate and I will celebrate later," Castle says.

"Oh, Dad. I didn't need that," Alexis frowns. "Gross."

"Sorry kiddo," he laughs. "But it's true."

"Dad! Stop!"

"Okay, okay," he says. "C'mon, let's clear the table and get you ready to go back to school. No more missing class. Kate's safe and sound now, you need to get back to your studies."

"Okay," Alexis nods.

Kate gives a look to Castle and turns to his daughter. "How much class did you miss?"

"Only a couple days," she says.

"You didn't have to do that. You should focus on school, Alexis," Kate says.

The younger girl shrugs, "I was worried. I couldn't focus even if I tried."

"I'm touched," Kate smiles.

Alexis takes a deep breath and smiles, "It's what family does. We worry about each other."

Kate smiles and watches as she turns to head upstairs with her father. Castle throws her a grin over his shoulder and follows his daughter upstairs.

Family. Castle's said it. Alexis' said it. Martha's said it. They really are a family. A strange, sometimes dysfunctional family. But they're a family. And Kate loves them all. She loves them each in a different way, but she loves them all.

"She's right, you know," Martha cuts into Kate's thinking.

"Hmm?"

"You're family," the older woman says with a smile. "We love you Kate."

The confirmation of everything she's thought tonight makes her smile even wider. "I know. I love you guys too."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I know you hate me. But please, I hope you still like the story. We're almost done. I've been having a lot of trouble writing because of a ton of awful stuff going on in real life. I won't bore you with those details, but I could use your help. If you have anything that you REALLY want to see in the next few chapters, please tell me. Leave a review with any ideas you have. I will try to use what I can. And I'll give you a mention at the beginning if I use your idea. Thanks in advance.**

**Reviews make me update quicker. Hopefully.**

**xo Sarah**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Of course I didn't forget about Jim Beckett! I've had his chapter planned for a while. I was thinking maybe a chapter in between the last one and his, but I'll give this one to you now, since you're all asking about him.**

**SORRY. Sorry sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry**** sorry sorry. Did I mention I'm sorry? ********I am so sorry. I hate that I made you wait so long. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Just looked in the mirror and I look nothing like Andrew Marlowe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"My dad...did you tell him?" she says. She tries to stifle her yawn but it escapes her mouth anyway._

_Castle shakes his head, "I didn't. I didn't have his number and he hasn't called or anything... Didn't you say he was away on a fishing trip all week?"_

_"He was - is," Kate says. "I just wasn't sure if you told him or not."_

_"No, sorry," he says._

_Another yawn makes its way out of Kate. She shakes her head and says, "No. No, he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to worry about something that's over and done now."_

_"Okay... You know, he deserves to know. You should tell him, Kate," Castle says._

_She shrugs, "Maybe."_

_He doesn't push any further and he lets her relax back into his arms. As she drifts asleep once more, his thoughts trail..._

_If it were Alexis who was kidnapped - and he prays to god she never is - he would want to know. Even after she was home safe, he would want to know what had happened. _

_Jim Beckett deserves to know. She is his daughter. He has every right to know what happened to her. In the past it may be, but he should at least be told._

_And if Kate isn't going to tell him, maybe he should. Father to father... _

_His thinking does not go much more in depth than that, as slumber comes over him as well._

* * *

He almost forgets about his plan when they awake in the morning. He's just too thrilled with the fact that Kate Beckett is in his arms, and she wants to move into his loft. She wants to live together.

"Morning," she smiles up at him. The peaceful sleepiness has not left her face yet. "Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you in my bed," he says. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," she says. "It's great being able to cuddle with you."

"Right back at you, beautiful," he says.

Kate laughs. "Jeez, you're sappy this morning."

"But you love me."

"Yep," she says. "Now come on, let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

"Anything for you, my lady," he says. "What would you like? I'm kind of craving a -"

"Not a smorelette," she cuts him off and watches his face fall. That was exactly what he was planning to say.

"Then you're coming with me, we'll make food together," he says.

Kate nods and rolls out of his - their - bed.

A knock on the door breaks them from their chatter as they clear the dishes from breakfast. Now fully dressed and awake, Kate feels free. She hasn't laughed this much in days.

"I'll get it," she offers. She puts down the towel she was using to dry the plates and walks over towards the front door. When she pulls it open, the face waiting there is a surprise to her. "Dad?"

"Hey sweetie," Jim Beckett smiles at his daughter. "I hope it's not too early?"

She shakes her head, "No..." A part of her wants to ask why he's here, but that would be rude. It would be rude, wouldn't it? And it's not like this is even her home...yet. She can't just ask a guest why he's here. She'll make Castle do it. "Come on in, Dad. I just need to finish up in the kitchen and we'll be right over to join you. Take a seat."

She leaves him sitting on the sofa and returns to the kitchen quickly.

"What's my dad doing here?" she whispers to Rick.

Castle shrugs but there's a look on his face.

"What did you do?" she asks angrily. "Why is he here? Castle..."

"I called him. Earlier, when you were in the shower." The look Kate gives him could burn a hole through him. "What? He deserves to know, Kate. You know he does."

"That's my choice Castle. My decision. Not yours. I don't need you deciding everything for me."

"I know. But you weren't going to call him, and I thought - "

"No. Castle, no. You don't get to defend yourself. You messed up here. This was not your choice to make. Now I have to go tell him the details. I didn't want to do that. Thanks," she finishes sarcastically.

"Kate - "

She turns on her heel and storms away from him. She doesn't say a word until she's sitting beside her father.

"What happened, Katie? Rick said you were hurt? You look alright. What happened?" he's asking.

"It's a long story. I'm guessing you haven't watched the news in the past week or so?" she says. Her dad shakes his head and she sighs, "Okay. Well, I was kidnapped..."

She launches into the simplest, safest version of the story. She only gives him the necessary details, and she constantly stresses that she's fine. She faithfully answers his questions, staying as vague as she can, and when it's all over, she hugs back as he envelopes her in what should be called a squish not a hug.

"You're alright?" he asks for what must be the one millionth time.

Kate nods again, "Yes, Dad. I'm just fine. I'm home, safe, and Rick is taking care of me. I'm okay."

"Good. Yeah, that's good," Jim says. "I'm glad you've got Rick, sweetie, he's good for you."

"I know," she grins, the first real smile she's had since her father arrived. "He's great for me." She pauses for a moment and looks over at Castle in the kitchen. Sure, she's mad that he didn't tell her he called her father, but she loves him so much. It's hard being mad at someone you love as much as she loves him. "Hey, Dad," she says in an afterthought. "Wanna stay for a while? We'll do something, go out for lunch. All three of us?"

Mr Beckett stands and contemplates the idea before nodding, "Yeah, I'd like that. As long as it's okay with Rick?"

Kate glances to Castle to see him grinning at her, nodding, "Yeah, he's good with it."

"Alright," Jim says. "I would love to spend the day with you. Got any plans?"

Beckett shakes her head, "Not really. But I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk, stop by a bookstore, then grab lunch?"

"A bookstore?" her father laughs, looking around the loft. "When you have a place like this?"

"I've read most of the things in here," she shrugs. "I just want to look around. You don't have to go, if you guys don't want. I'll go another day on my own."

"Oh no, no," Castle shakes his head. "I don't know if I'm ready for you to wander around on your own. Nope, you're not leaving my sight until I get used to having you safe in my arms again. We'll go to the bookstore with you, won't we Jim?"

"Of course we will," he agrees.

Kate rolls her eyes. Normally, she'd chastise Castle for being so overprotective, but she can't find the heart to do that today. Not what she knows what he's been through, how hard it's been for him.

"Okay," she says. "Walk, bookstore, lunch, coffee."

"Sounds like a plan," Castle nods.

Her father agrees with the two of them, "I like how you snuck getting coffee into the plan."

With a chuckle, Beckett says, "Yeah, well you know me and my coffee addiction."

"Don't we all," Rick laughs before lifting his arm around Kate's neck. They follow Jim out of the loft and down to the street, where they'll spend their day enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Castle asks later that night, long after saying farewell to Jim Beckett.

Beckett gives him a look, "Mad? No. Why would I be mad at you?"

He shrugs and mumbles something. He doesn't want to bring it up and make her mad if she isn't. But she gives him another look and he speaks up with clearer words, "For calling your dad without asking you."

"Without telling me," she corrects. "No, I'm not mad. I mean, I guess I was at first, but not anymore. It's okay Castle, really. It was good. I'm glad you called him. I wouldn't have told him otherwise, and I know that it's a good thing I did. He deserved to know."

"He did," Rick nods.

"Besides," she continues. "We had a good day. I enjoyed it. You, me, him. It was really nice."

"It was _really _nice," he agrees. "It made me happy to see you having such a good time."

She smiles at him, "Come on Castle, let's go to bed, alright?"

"Tired after a long day?" he teases her.

She smirks at him and smiles, "Oh no, I'm not tired at all."

"Then why do you want to go to - Oh."

"You coming Castle?" she calls over her shoulder as she makes her way towards their bedroom.

"Yes."

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**So, I make no promises on upcoming chapters. There will be more but I have no clue when. Like I said in the last chapter, there's a lot going on in real life and it's hard and I am trying my best to get to this story.**

**Anyway, most of the loose ends are tied up now... Gates, the boys, Lanie, Alexis, Martha, Jim... If there is anything/anyone else you would really like to see, let me know!**

**Reviews make me update quicker. Hopefully.**

**xo Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. No way would Andrew Marlowe make you wait _this _long. I'm so sorry. **

* * *

"Alexis!" Castle calls up the stairs. "Hurry up. Kate's ready to leave."

Beckett rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, "Seriously, Castle, it's not a big deal. I can wait for her to be ready. Let her have some time."

"No," he shakes his head. "She said eight o'clock and it's almost eight thirty now."

"Okay," Kate says. She has a feeling that he's not actually all that upset about the time. She's pretty sure he's just anxious about the fact that his recently kidnapped girlfriend and his college aged daughter, two people who haven't always gotten along in the past, are going to be spending the day together.

They seem to get along perfectly fine now. Things must have changed when she'd been kidnapped. She had been able to see the worry and concern in Alexis' eyes when she came home that night. The girl cares for her, maybe she always has, even if she doesn't show it clearly all the time.

This day is actually Alexis' plan. She wants to spent the day with her father's girlfriend, getting to know her a bit better, away from Castle. When she first brought it up, Kate was shocked and confused. It was out of the blue and something completely unexpected. But she'd agreed to it. And now, standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Alexis to be ready, she is glad she did. She's actually quite excited about the day. It will be fun.

"ALEXIS!" Castle shouts again.

"Jeez, Dad," Alexis says from the top of the stairs. "I'm ready, okay? Relax a little."

Castle frowns but doesn't say another word.

Kate grins at his daughter instead and says, "You look great. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nods.

They make it down to the street and stand on the edge, attempting to hail a cab.

"Sorry I took so long getting ready," Alexis says.

Kate shakes her head, "It's fine. Your dad was the one freaking out about it. I was in no rush at all."

Alexis rolls her eyes and laughs at her father, causing Kate to join in slightly. They laugh and wait for a taxi to pick them up. When one finally arrives, they both climb into the back and Kate turns to the girl, "Where to?"

* * *

Coffee. The first step to any good day on the town is coffee. The taxi drops them off at the Starbucks that Kate loves, right in the middle of everything. They figure they can just walk around from there and catch another cab whenever they decide they need one. But for now, they are more than capable of walking.

With large coffees in their hands and smiles on their faces, the two women walk down the street with nowhere to go and all the time in the world.

It's not long before Kate spots a place that makes her whole face light up. It's a bookstore. It's an old family owned shop that sells everything: new books, old books, second hand books, one of a kind books, unpublished work from aspiring authors, and everything else that anyone could ever think of.

They spend hours in there. By the time they're both content with what they've found, their coffees are long gone and they're both drained of energy.

"Time to go home?" Kate asks Alexis.

Alexis nods wearily, "I'm ready if you are. I'm exhausted. I'm ready to go home for a nice bath and just read one of my new books."

"Sounds perfect," Kate nods in agreement. "Well, let's go home and let your dad interrogate us about today, shall we?"

Alexis laughs, "Let's do that."

Together, they climb into the taxi that just arrived and give the loft address to the cabbie.

"Kate?" Alexis ventures. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can. What's on your mind?"

"When you saw that bookstore, I don't know, you just looked so excited. You've been there before? And it was a good experience? I mean, well obviously it was, look at that place. But, can I ask how you know it?" she says. "If that's not too personal or anything. I don't know."

"Of course you can ask that. You want to hear the story about that place?" Kate asks. When Alexis nods, Detective Beckett launches into the story: "When I was little, my mother let me stay home one day when she had the day off. I was supposed to go to school but she never had time off so I begged her to let me stay home, and she agreed. But we didn't stay home. She whisked me off and we wandered through the city. We went _everywhere_. It's one of my favourite childhood memories. Anyway, we went all over and we ended up at that corner. It was exactly the same all those years ago. We went in and we spent the rest of the day in there. And then we went back every few months when we'd run out of books. No matter what was going on in our lives, we always found time to go back there. That was the place I bought your dad's first book. And that was where I went for comfort after my mom died and my dad started drinking. It was my escape. It was the place I felt safe and at home in, especially since my own house wasn't very much like home at the time. It's been a long time since I was there though. I haven't been in a few years now."

"That's a really beautiful story. Jeez, you should start writing, Kate. You could do better than my dad," Alexis says.

"No," Kate laughs. "I think I'm better as a cop. And your dad is definitely the better writer."

"Well, maybe, but still, it's a great story," Alexis smiles. "How come you haven't been back there in a while?"

"Life got busy," Kate shrugs. "And I met your dad and I didn't really need to escape to a safe place anymore. For the past few years, my safe place has been wherever your dad is."

Alexis grins but doesn't speak. She just leans back against the seat and stares ahead for the duration of the ride home, the wide smile never leaving her face.

Kate smiles too and watches the street around them as she passes by the familiar spots of her city on the way back to her home.

* * *

Dinner is a noisy event with Castle's constant questioning of how the day went. They answer all his questions in as much detail as they can, both leaving out the conversation they had on the way home. They both know it's something that should stay between the two of them, at least until Kate decides to tell Castle herself.

The rest of the evening goes quickly and before she knows it, Kate is curled up in bed beside the love of her life, talking about moving into his loft.

"Soon though?" he asks.

She laughs, "Yes, Castle, soon. I can't wait to live here with you."

He grins and she laughs even more. "I love your laugh," he says. "I think it might be my favourite sound ever."

She rolls her eyes but doesn't stop laughing, "You're cute, Mr Cheeseball."

He nods, looking quite proud of himself, "If I'm Mr Cheeseball, then you're Mrs Cheeseball."

"Why yes I am," she plays along. "And one day," she adds, "I'll be Mrs Castle."

His jaw slacks. That's the second time she's said. First in the hospital and again now. He thought she was joking but maybe not. She really means it. She really wants to marry him one day. And she's moving in with him. She really loves him. After all this time, after everything they've been through, they're finally here. He finally got the girl. Not that he thinks of her like that, a prize that he's finally got. But she's his. And he's hers. After all this time.

"I love you," he blurts out.

She laughs and his eyes light up again, "I love you too, goofball."

"I thought I was a cheeseball?" he says.

"You are. You're a goofball and a cheeseball."

He laughs, "Thanks for the clarification. As long as I'm _your _goofball and cheeseball, I'm okay with those names."

"Oh, Castle," she shakes her head by now. "Don't you know by now? You're my _everything._"

That's good enough for him. Because she's his everything too. And she always will be.

They say nothing else for the night. They simply fall asleep holding each other close, neither one forgetting what it's like to be forced apart. They just sleep in each other's arms, breathing in a steady rhythm, just like they'll do for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**So I'm aware that it's been forever. I'm sorry. Buuuuut I'm updating now and I'm writing more and I'll update soon and then I'll finish up the story. I promise. **

**Reviews make me happy and will also make me write faster :)**

**xo Sarah**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: So it's the end. I know this is short and I really rushed things at the end. But I couldn't think of a way to make it longer without dragging it out too long. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

"Do you not have _any_ stuff?" Esposito hollers as he carries the last box up the stairs.

"Most of it is here already, idiot. I've practically lived here for months now. This is just the official moving day. I no longer have my apartment so all the stuff that has been there unused has to be moved," Beckett yells back. "Jeez, you know all this."

"Yeah yeah, but no furniture?" he shouts back.

"Have you seen Castle's loft? I don't need any of my own furniture!" she laughs. "The one piece I needed to bring has been here for a while anyway."

She's talking about the reading chair that her father gave her when she moved into that apartment. It had been her mother's.

"Okay, okay," he says as he puts the final box on the ground just inside the loft's entrance.

Kate Beckett takes a deep breath and smiles at her home. It's officially hers now. All the paperwork is done and she has nowhere else to go. This is her home.

She loves it.

"Welcome home," Castle grins at her from the kitchen.

He's been making lunch for everyone as they all help move Kate in. The whole crowd is there. Their home is filled with all their friends and family.

Kevin and a pregnant Jenny are on the couch with Martha and Jim, hearing stories about young Castle and Beckett no doubt. Javi is headed for the fridge to look for a drink after all the 'heavy-lifting' he'll complain he's done. Alexis is with a boy she met in the other room, watching TV. And Lanie is helping Castle feed the group. Even Gates said she might stop by later. They're all there. The whole family.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Kate smiles at her boyfriend. "How's lunch? Need any help?"

"I've got it," he says. And then he shouts, "FOOD'S READY!"

There's an immediate stampede to the kitchen and the trays full of sandwiches, vegetables, and chips are left much less full. They're like a bunch of teenagers at a party. None of them care though, they have the day off and they're just glad that the kidnapping and everything surrounding it is behind them. They're just happy to be happy and together and enjoying themselves again. It's been too long since they had a chance to do that.

* * *

They don't leave for hours. Gates comes and goes before the rest of them. "I have a family and a job," she tells them sternly. But that was after sharing a few drinks with the whole gang, so they don't think she meant it quite as meanly as she said it. She just has a reputation to keep up.

It's close to three in the morning before they've all left. And the mess left behind is something else but both Kate and Rick decide to leave the cleaning until morning. They're both much too tired to do anything about it now.

They slip into bed without even bothering to put pyjamas on. The lights never go on, they just follow the same path they do every night, the one they both know so well.

They're both asleep before their head hit the pillows.

* * *

Four hours later, seven in the morning, Castle slowly climbs out of bed. Tired but determined, he quietly cleans the loft and starts working on breakfast. They had a really late night so he knows Kate won't wake up for a while. She was still out cold when he got out of bed. Which works out well for him. He has a master plan to execute this morning. And she can't be around while he sets it up.

He's got an entire counter full of breakfast food by the time she wakes up. She leaves their bedroom just as he's pulling the last tray of french toast out.

"Morning," she yawns. "How long have you been up? Bed's cold..."

He's about to answer when she sees the tables.

"What did you do?"

"I made breakfast," he shrugs.

She laughs, "Uh, no, you did way more than that. What is all this, Castle?"

"I wanted to treat you. I remember you telling me about how your mom always made a huge brunch for you. I just wanted to do something like it," he tells her.

Her eyes fill with tears, "Oh Castle, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"I love you," she grins at him. "C'mon then, let's eat! Are Martha and Alexis joining us?"

"Later probably," he says. "For now, it's just the two of us."

"Okay," she grins. She digs into the food and shovels it down. "God, I didn't know I was so hungry. Eat, Castle, you made good food. Eat!"

He takes a bite but has trouble swallowing.

"What's wrong, Castle? I never have to tell you to eat..." she looks worried. And when he doesn't give her answer, she becomes much more concerned, "Rick, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "I'm okay. I'm more than okay. I've got the most amazing woman beside me. And I love her and..."

"And what?" she smiles.

"And... Katherine Beckett, would you do me the honour of becoming my Mrs Cheeseball?" he asks. And suddenly he's down on his knee and holding out a ring she didn't know he had.

She laughs and says, "Aren't I already?"

"Yes, but would you like to make it official?"

With tears in hers eyes and a grin gracing her face, she nods, "Yes."

* * *

**Thoughts? If it's not too much to ask, just one last review?**

**So that's it. It's over. Done. Finished. Complete. I know, it's been a long long rode (mostly because I've been so slow with updates) but we made it. And for those of you who are still around, thank you. Thank you everyone for all your reviews. They've meant the world to me. I love you all. Thank you. **

**Stay tuned to me for any upcoming stories. I've got some ideas brewing, nothing concrete yet but, hey, you never know. So I hope to see you all soon! Thanks for everything. You're the best fans ever.**

**xo Sarah**


End file.
